Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire
by lebxeb
Summary: Christmas fluff and stuff, little late for the festive season I know. But please read, you still might enjoy the fluff and sexiness.


**Disclaimer**: They're not mine. No infringement intended.

**Summary**: A little holiday cheer to light a dreary winter. B&B have some romantic fun in the snow. You'll require a gallon of egg nog and a turkey sandwich, mayo/cranberry. Optional.

**Rating**: M+/NC17

**Thanks**: To Kam, my lovely beta.

**Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire.**

Dr Temperance Brennan stood in line at the departure gate, ticket in one hand, heavy cabin bag in the other. She looked around at the other passengers casually noting their expressions. They were all smiling and happy to be returning to Venezuela for the holidays. Some couples had their arms around each other, pecking lips and holding hands. Looking forward to seeing family and friends. Most of the people had armfuls of well wrapped gifts, loaded into their bags. Bones could see the gaudy wrapping paper and smell the whiff of alcohol in the air. Which some of them had taken to lull them to sleep on the long flight down. Everybody seemed to be in great spirits.

Bones had arranged to go and do her thing. Dig up some ancient old bones from pits and indulge herself, while the Jeffersonian shut down for the holidays. This trip had been planned for a couple of months. She usually left Washington for the Christmas break. Christmas not her kind of holiday. Not anymore.

As she stood waiting for her ticket and boarding pass to be checked, her thoughts drifted. She shuffled along in line and remembered her partner's plans. He had told her he was going to his family's cabin near a small town in the woods. Booth had made it sound wonderful and homely. He was a big Christmas kind of guy. He was particularly excited this year as his son was going to be with him. He was going to catch up with some old friends and distant relatives while he was down there. Having some fun in the _white stuff_, as he called it.

Bones smiled remembering the sweet smile that hung on his handsome features, as he waxed lyrical about his impending trip. She shuffled along again dragging her bag a little further, as the line began to diminish.

Booth had told her the cabin was a little ramshackle and needed work but he loved it. He and Parker were going to cut a tree down and decorate it on Christmas Eve. Then he had told her he had invited a few of his friends and family over for Christmas lunch.

She remembered chuckling at him incredulously, as she didn't think he would have a hope in preparing a Christmas lunch for so many people. He very rarely cooked at home and ate takeout most nights. And that's when she stopped shuffling towards the cabin staff. Her eyes fixed on her ticket.

Bones stood still, as the perfectly made up woman reached for her ticket with a sweet smile. Bones realised she was waiting for her to hand over her boarding pass. Snapping from her memory Bones said, 'Oh sorry.' Handing over the piece of paper, but for some reason she didn't let go of it.

'Err, Madam?' The stewardess wrinkled her pretty brow and smiled wider. 'Do you want to let go?' she asked kindly, her fingers gripping the other end of the ticket.

Bones looked into the woman's face and smiled, 'No. Keep it. I've somewhere else I need to be.' She spun and strode out of the airport.

* * *

Bones wasn't quite sure why she had just done that. But the rush of excitement that flooded her body at her decision was lovely sensation. It made her sudden reckless choice worth while. She couldn't lose her smile as she re-entered her Mercedes and headed out of DC on the interstate. Most of the holiday traffic had vanished and the roads were fairly clear. She put her foot down on the gas peddle and grinned.

Four hours later and she was nearing Booth's old family cabin.

* * *

'Oh my…' she whispered to herself, as she bumped and rolled up a tree-lined track. It was thick with the last heavy snow fall. The trees similarly laden with clumps of _white stuff _that dragged the pines' bough low over the narrow track. The remnants of low Christmas Eve light were sparkling on the ice crystals, making the track look just like a seasons greeting card. Drawing the observer's eye down the lane.

Her Mercedes was having trouble on the track but she managed to steer a slow path to its end. Sports cars were not the best vehicles to bring to a place like this, she mused. The track opened out, and the trees dropped away to reveal the cabin to her left and a frozen lake to the right.

'Beautiful,' she muttered to herself again. Booth hadn't held back his description of the homestead. She adored it already. Maybe that was why she'd, had her sudden change of heart. So enchanted by his description she wanted to see it for herself. Maybe.

The lake was large, ice blue and had snow drifts at the withered, matted reed edges, which were mixed with bulrush. The reeds were visited by small reed warblers, gathering what they could before the night fell. They rounded and flocked together for an instant and settled back to the stalks elegantly. Snuggling down for the night.

The lake was surrounded with more pine forest. Which should be evergreen but were obliterated by weeks of snow fall. It was spectacular. Icicles hung precariously from some of the bough tips. Bones could see a trail of footprints snake along the right side of the lake to the far end, past a tiny boat house. She assumed it was Booth's and Parker's prints, as they went to find a tree to fell.

She could see Booth's dark SUV to her left, tucked beside the rustic cabin. It was between an outhouse cum workshop on the other side. She drove past his car and parked up behind it, so as not to spoil the view.

She turned off the engine and felt her nervousness grow. Had she done the right thing? she mused. This was so out of character for her. She rarely did anything on a whim. As she stepped out of her car and walked to the front of the cabin, she felt she had done the right thing. To come and spend Christmas with her partner and his son.

Booth had asked what she was doing for the holidays and she had told him. He had invited her but Bones shrugged off the invitation, thinking it just a polite thing for him to do. When she saw him sulk and get a little quieter that afternoon, she believed he had meant it. Then she felt it was too late to backtrack and so kept to her plans. However, his sad pout had kept popping into her mind for the whole week prior to their departures. Dusty bones or Booth? That was the question she kept asking herself over and over. Till finally at the airport, she'd answered it; there being no contest, really.

The path to the wooden steps that led up to the veranda were so deep with snow, she sunk up to her knees. She looked to her feet, feeling the chill seep over her travel sneakers and soak them. She wasn't dressed for this. She had all the wrong attire for this kind of weather. However, that thought paled when she saw a delightful rickety old two seater swing on the veranda and smiled, charmed by it. Booth told her it was a death trap even when he was a boy. Saying it wasn't going to last another year.

She made slow progress up the steps to the double doors with old glass windows. Either side of the doors were two large picture bay windows, that oozed warm yellow welcoming light, from inside the cabin.

The huge trunks that made up the walls of the cabin were aged and rough. The narrow deck creaked as she opened the door and said, 'Hello?' Peering around the door, to see if anyone was home.

'Oh wow,' she muttered, stunned again. Yes it was old, yes it needed work but it was gorgeous inside. It oozed old American charm, from vaulted ceiling to the old polished and marked wooden floors.

The first thing she noticed was the huge central stone fire place, open on four sides. Enabling it to billow heat into the whole cabin in one shot. The cabin wasn't large but well proportioned. It was open plan. Two comfortable chairs faced out over the lake in the bay windows to her left, behind them on the wall, a small dresser with family photos and an old radio on top of it. A gun case above, locked with a small brass key and glass fronted.

Further along the west wall was a work surface with cupboards underneath and over. A black leaded range in the middle, with a smaller chimney above. Bones smiled, closed the door and walked in. She walked around the cabin, slowly taking it all in. Breathing in the strong scent of wood smoke, pine and residue of cooked bacon. Obviously their breakfast long eaten.

There was door just beyond the work surface and range. The range was alight and obviously heated the cabin's water. Booth had told her when it was lit, the pipes clanked as it heated up. Bones thought that was delightful.

She opened the door to see it was a walk-in larder with a stone sink, obviously original. It was chipped and dented. Work surfaces, a fridge and more cupboards. Over head, pot and pans, heavy solid bottomed pans, very old and well used. There was a trap door with a 60's design vacuum cleaner over it, which made her brow wrinkle, as it looked a little out of place. But she moved on. She closed the door and continued her exploration, taking off her jacket and hanging it up behind the larder door.

There was a galleried bedroom over another door on the west and north side in the corner, with heavy drape curtains, that were drawn back. She walked up the wooded steps and saw a huge bed with a carved wooden surround. She ran her hand over the intricate hand carved headboard. It was beautiful she noted. Two bedside tables, a lamp and a book on the night stand. She picked up the book. It was Treasure Island. She smiled, knowing Booth was obviously reading it to Parker.

Bones went down the steps and opened the door below the raised bedroom. The bathroom was small but functional. A very old pedestal enamel bath, with a shower attachment and an old toilet, with a long chain to flush. 'Quaint' she said, again to the ether.

In the east wing of the cabin, below a high window, was two old, fairly dated and worn couches, with throws over their backs. Behind them were book shelves, filled with old books and games. She noted; backgammon, monopoly, chess and packs of cards amongst others. Over her head, a large fishing net was stretched and attached to the east and north walls. It suspended fishing rods, billy cans and keep nets. Panning trays and various items useful for fishing and hunting. 'Ingenious,' she said, nodding, impressed by the use of the limited space.

Then she moved on slowly looking at the nooks, which were cut out of the walls, that were thinly plastered. They housed ornaments more family photos, some very old, and a lead crystal vase. Bones remembered Booth telling her that the cabin was handed down to his mother. Her family had come from this area.

She saw a lovely photo of Booth and his brother as boys, obviously taken in happier times. With his parents standing proudly in the background. Bones had never seen a picture of his parents and took a few moments studying it. She thought Booth and his brother looked cute, his father handsome and his mother extremely elegant, and that Booth had inherited her beautiful eyes. She replaced it carefully.

'Oh yes, beautiful.' Bones slid her hand along a huge ancient ottoman, in highly polished walnut. It just called to her to touch it. Again adorned with brass photo frames and ornaments. Then finally facing the lake in the south, a massive matching walnut oblong dining table, with eight chairs and two carvers at the ends. They were spaced easily around the table. All beside the other huge bay window, overlooking the frozen lake.

Bones saw bear skins rugs scattered on the wooden floors and other rugs too. Two large arm chairs either side of the fire and another large deep comfy couch. The fire was dying down now as the wood burnt away and the embers glowed.

Bones walked to the pile of logs on the hearth and placed a few more on. It spat and sent a cloud of sparks up, as the flames licked up the fresh logs. She stood transfixed by the flames for a few moments, then looked around at the sofa and sat down. After a few moments she toed off her sneakers and lifted her legs and lay down, watching the flames and waited.

* * *

'Ok, Little man give it a _huge _push… That's it.' Booth flung open the cabin door and dragged the tree in. Parker grunted pushing it in. They were wrapped up like Eskimos and booted for the weather. Bones opened her eyes from her nap, knowing they couldn't see her, the couch back shielding her form from them. She rolled and peered over the back of the sofa seeing, watching the two men struggle to get the huge tree through the door.

Parker saw her eyes first and his mouth dropped in shock. 'Dr Bones?' Bones smiled, lifting her head a little and gave him a cute wave. Booth said to his son, 'What?' confused by him.

'Dr Bones, Dad. Look.' He nodded towards the smiling Bones. Her head hovering over the couch back. Booth turned and dropped the tree onto the hardwood floor, stunned. Bones felt the butterflies flap inside because of her anxiousness, but delighted to see them both nonetheless.

Booth muttered, 'Bones?'

'Hey, Booth.' She knelt up on the couch and smiled wide, locking eyes with a disbelieving Booth. He didn't know what to say, so he smiled warmly, obviously delighted to see her. Bones knew that was her cue to explain her surprise visit. Her heart pounding as she said sweetly, 'I thought you could use some help with the meal tomorrow, You're _such _terrible cook, Booth.' She grinned with slightly quirky lips but her eyes sparkled at him. Hoping he wouldn't mind her intrusion.

'Excuse me! My turkey is _famed _around here, Bones.' He walked briskly around the couch towards her. Bones stood nervously and tucked her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, leaving one knee on the couch. 'Come here,' he said cutely, grinning madly. He hugged her hard and affectionately. Bones reciprocated just as strongly. Booth was still confused but absolutely delighted she was here.

'Do you mind?' she asked quietly, whispering in his ear, nervous still.

'Best Christmas present _ever_, Bones,' Booth said charmingly. As he kept holding her tightly, Bones relaxed and leant back looking into his chilled bright red face. 'Did ya not fancy digging up bones then?' he continued cutely.

Bones chuckled and released him a little, her hands still on his jean clad hips though. There was no reasonable explanation why she didn't want to take her hands off him. Other than she just _had _to touch him. But she did note his hands were still on her too, which she found wonderful.

'No. You made the cabin sound so lovely, I just had to see it for myself.' Booth grinned wide, with a gentle nod. He knew better than that but played along for a while. Booth peered into her eyes a little deeper looking for something. He found it almost instantly. Then his heart palpitated.

…_Holy Mother_… Booth thought suddenly.

The thing he had most craved from her, prayed for, he saw reflected back into his eyes. He took a breath and swallowed, almost trembling. Booth asked what she thought of the cabin, to deflect her from his astonishment at the revelation.

'So what do you think?' He flicked his eyes around the cabin. Bones slid her hands off him reluctantly, and smiled hard and wide.

'It's everything and more, Booth. You're so fortunate. I adore it.' Bones told the men. Heartfelt and sincere.

'Good…' He gave her one hard nod, delighted to hear she approved. 'We love it don't we, Parker?' Booth looked to his struggling son.

'Yeah. Are we gonna get this in or what?' Parker was still trying to push the tree in.

'Haaa. Yeah sorry, Little man, let's do it. Bones, put the kettle on. Make yourself useful,' Booth said, returning to help Parker. Bones jumped into action delighted to help out. 'Everybody mucks in at the cabin, no standing on ceremony…' He flashed her a cute smile. Delighted that, had gone so well, Bones relaxed and got to work.

'On it,' she said. Bones was off to the range and found the coffee pot and made drinks, thrilled to use the range. She familiarised herself with it and found mugs and cookies too, in the over head cupboards. The men dragged and grunted the tree inside and positioned it on the east wall of the cabin, securing it in a large pot. The cabin smelt of fresh pine now, the floor was a little wet where the snow and damp foot prints had been.

'Wow, Dr Bones!' Parker said, while he helped his father get the tree up right. Bones looked around from her task happily. 'This is so cool you're here. Dad says you can cook up a storm in a kitchen. Maybe we won't get burnt turkey this year…' Parker got a playful clip around the ear for that from his dad. Bones brought over the coffee and cookies on a tray, placing it on the huge dining table. She chuckled at Parker's comment. Booth ruffled his hair and then smacked his backside.

'That only happened once! And it wasn't my fault, it was Aunty Beryl's. And her _vicious _cider,' Booth defended his ruined Christmas lunch.

Bones flicked Booth a glance, as Parker came over, looking up to her sweetly. 'I'll do my best, Parker,' she said, ruffling his hair.

'Aunty Beryl's cider?' she enquired, pulling out a carver and sitting down. Booth chortled, and took off his padded jacket, hanging it up by the front door. Parker did the same, joining her.

'I'll warn you now, Bones. Half a glass, or you'll not see the New Year in sober. _Be_…_lieve _me!' he said deadly serious but laced it with a cheeky smile. Bones grinned, watching as Booth sat down next to her taking a coffee, and wrapping his cold hands around the hot beverage, he took a sip. Bones dragged her eyes off him, to pick hers up.

'Noted. Half a glass.' Bones could feel Booth's eyes on her, inspecting her while she wasn't looking. It sent a ripple of something delicious up her spine as he did. Bones looked to the tree, noting the significance of it, and then Parker.

'I've come empty handed, I'm afraid. Not very seasonally spirited of me,' she apologised to Parker, pouting at him. He grinned and looked to his dad, who winked at him.

'Christmas isn't about the presents, Bones. It's about family and friends… and the baby Jesus _obviously_,' he said devastatingly cutely, easing her gently. Bones was so touched, she leant in to the small boy and pecked his rough slightly damp hair.

'Yes. Of course. You're absolutely right, Parker. And thank you. You're very kind.'

'No problem. Are you going to come to Mass with us in town tonight?' he asked eager for her to join them.

'_Sure_. Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world.' Bones grinned wide at the little boy, who lit up and settled to his warm drink.

'Cool. Cos I'm in the nativity play. Just an _angel_. But I'm not a local school boy, so…' he trailed off sweetly, unworried by his lowly status in the play.

'Oh. How lovely. Do you have any lines?'

'Haa. Nooo,' he crooned amused. 'I just stand there and look _angelic_.'

'That won't be too difficult. You already look like one,' Bones told him sincerely. Booth huffed a sarcastic snort. They both looked at him incredulously, a little put out. Booth raised his hands in surrender.

'Ok, ok. He's an angel. Never naughty.' Booth grinned flaring his eyes at his son. Parker giggled and put his coffee down, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

'Dad's annoyed cos I got him with a _massive _snowball earlier.'

'Excellent. Where?' Bones enquired charmed.

'In his face.' Parker said proudly.

'Brilliant. Well _done_.' Bones looked to Booth, who narrowed his eyes at Parker, looking evil eyed at him.

Booth challenged them, 'Hey? Stop that you two!' You wait till tomorrow, I'll get you _both _for that,' warning them seriously.

'Oooo. What happens tomorrow?' Bones asked excitedly of Parker.

Parker jiggled on the chair and gushed excitedly explaining, 'After lunch we have this walk around the lake? Then all holy hell breaks out. We have this massive snowball fight! Everybody goes crazy. It's _awesome_! Then all the grown ups fall asleep…' Then pouted sweetly.

'Ha! Yes, I can imagine. Cider and copious amounts of food does that,' Bones said understanding. She looked to Booth who was staring again.

'You got a case, bag or anything, Bones?' he asked after a few seconds, realising he should stop watching her.

'Um yes, but nothing is suitable. I came straight from the airport.' As she said the words, she knew she had given too much away. But remarkably Booth just casually nodded and replaced his mug on the tray.

'We better bring it in then before it freezes.' He grinned, took her hand quickly and pulled her up. She was so shocked, she huffed then chuckled, as he dragged her to the door of the cabin.

'Go have your shower, Parker. We'll be back in a minute,' Booth instructed his son with a smile.

'Booth, I haven't got my shoes on?' she said, letting go his hand, confused by his urgency.

'Hurry up then,' he said, looking wide eyed at her.

'Oh. Ok.' Bones was so surprised, she trotted around to her sneakers and slipped them back on. Booth had already put his jacket on and was waiting for her. He took another one of his thick coats off the hook and handed it to her as she neared. 'What's the rush?' she enquired, as Parker trotted off cheerfully for his shower.

'You'll see.' He helped her on with the jacket opened the door and pushed her out of it, retaking her hand and trotted her down the steps quickly.

'Booth? What's going on? Are we late for Mass?…' Booth pulled her around the side of the cabin and pushed her up against the cabin wall, standing in front of her, his palms either side of her head, blocking her exit. He looked into her eyes hard, searching again, checking.

'What?' she said still confused, but unable to drag her eyes from his penetrative stare.

'What's going on here, Bones? You don't go on your dig? Drop everything? Drive five hours to be with me over Christmas? Not that I'm _complaining_. I'm delighted but…' Bones eyes danced with his, then she flicked her eyes to his lips. She placed her hand on his chest stopping him from talking. She could feel her heart thumping her sternum and his doing the same under his padded jacket, it was that strong.

'I was standing in line, and then… Then I just wanted to… see the cabin.' Booth narrowed his eyes and leant back a little. Bones swallowed and shifted slightly on her feet, watching him inspect every nuance of her sparkling irises. There were a few moments of silence, then Booth widened his eyes.

'Bull _shit_, Bones. I can tell you're lying,' he said firmly, convinced. Bones knew she should know better than to fib in his presence.

Bones dropped her eyes then looked up to his again. She slipped her palm up to his jaw and held his stubbly mandible delicately. Booth felt the air in his lungs stick at her touch, and the look in her eyes…

'I just realised. I'd rather be with _you _and Parker, than in a dirty pit digging up remains,' she said softly. Her breath condensing and misting his features. Booth took a breath and relaxed but was still unsure of how to proceed, knowing what he knew now.

'Don't mess with me, Bones,' he said slowly, tilting his head as if in pain, his brow furrowing. 'Cos if this is just screw your partner week…' he said forlornly.

'Booth.' Bones dropped her hand from his face and her eyes, hurt by his quip. 'It's not like that. Not with you.' She hoped the words didn't show her hurt, but they did.

'What are you saying. Bones?' he tried again.

'I, don't know. All I know is, I _needed _to be here, with _you_,' she said to the ground, then lifted her eyes to his. 'It was an irrational impulse I acted on. I apologise. I shouldn't have come.' She moved off the cabin wall and began to walk away. Booth grabbed her hand, pulled her back then hugged her hard.

'Don't go, Bones. I'm_ sorry_,' he said over her shoulder. 'Don't go. Please stay?' He was begging a little. Bones smiled relieved at his insistence then looked up to him, her arms holding him to her.

'I can't make you any promises, Booth,' she whispered. 'You, you know that. I just… I think I need…' She shook her head and stepped back. 'I wanted…Maybe if. Jeez! I can't _speak. _What's wrong with me?' She shook her head again, dropping her eyes and walked to her car, flicking the trunk open and reached for her bag. Booth smiled at her confusion and lack of eloquence, his heart soaring.

'You're in love with me, Bones,' he stated plainly, explaining, softly. Bones froze on the spot and then after a few moments, took hold of her bag, lifted it out and turned to look at him. He stood motionless waiting, staring.

'Am I?' she asked, her brow wrinkled and confused. Booth took her bag out of her hand. As he leant down a little, his face became very close to hers, their eyes trained hard on one another.

'Yeah, Bones. Trust me. You're in love.' Booth smiled a little nervously, nodding to confirm his findings.

'Right…' she said seriously, her brow furrowing more. Then said cutely, 'That would make sense then.' She still looked worried, looking off into the distance across the lake, as if in deep thought.

'It's not terminal, Bones. You'll live.' Booth stood up straighter and caressed down her cheek briefly with his finger, then walked away with her bag. Bones stood motionless as his words seeped into her mind. Before he went from her sight, she stepped forward over a drift of snow, bunched up by her tire tracks.

'Booth?' He stopped and turned. 'Are you sure?'

He grinned wide and nodded. 'Yeah, positive, Bones.'

'Huh.' Bones dropped her hip and smiled slightly. She leant down, picked up a handful of snow and squeezed it tighter. Then hurled it at him quickly. He dodged it easily. Booth chuckled at her appalling throw that had missed him by miles.

'You could have informed me earlier?? I thought I was having a psychotic episode,' Bones chastised him with a cheeky smile. Booth chuckled back, dropping her bag on the veranda. He picked up a pile of snow and made a ball instantly. Bones braced her legs seeing what he was about to do. She put her hand up to stop him from throwing it. Her grin widening, then she squealed, 'Eeeekk! Don't you dare!' Booth let rip aiming at her mid-drift, however it landed higher. It smacked her in the throat. Thump. Perfect shot.

She gasped, the pressure rocked her back, falling into the snow with a thump, and a cloud of power snow framing her body. Booth looked horrified. He jumped over the deep snow, getting to her in three strides.

'Shit, shit… Bones? You ok?'

'Haaaaa' She lay giggling in the snow, eyes closed and relaxed. He dropped to his knees beside her, wiping her throat of the snow looking terrified. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

'Bones? You ok? Sorry, sorry.'

'You're in _so _much trouble, Booth.' She tried to reprimand but she was still giggling, so the effect was nullified.

'Yeah?' He grinned, she nodded slowly, then reached up and stroke his face, their eyes bright and wide, sparkling like the crystals in the snow. He thought she looked a picture, sunk in the snow and looking adoringly at him.

'Come here.' she oozed sultrily, pulling him down. He slumped down over her with a huff, their lips moments apart. Her hand went around to his nape and eased him closer. She could feel the heat of his lips beckoning her. Booth grinned and almost whimpered, he was so excited. Finally they were going to kiss. The condensing breath warming their chilled, beaming faces.

'What are you two doing?' Parker asked on the steps, looking down at the pair deep in the snow. Booth jumped up quickly, looking horrified at being caught by his son. Bones giggled again at his stunned embarrassed expression, which sent her into fits of laughter. She drew her legs up and rolled, shaking with her rumbled chuckles.

'Nothing. Nothing. Just… _Nothing_. You had your shower? That was quick? Did you wash behind your ears?' Booth tried to sound serious and asked stupid questions. Parker wrinkled his brow, looking to his father as if he was from another planet.

'Haaa!' Bones sat up shaking her head. Looking up to Booth who turned, flaring his eyes at her to stop giggling. He reached for her hand and she took it, as he pulled her up and they brushed themselves down of snow.

'We were about to kiss, Parker,' Bones said casually, walking over to Parker, picking up her bag.

'Bones??' Booth grunted, out of the side of his mouth at her.

'Oh ok. Cool.' Parker smiled content, then wandered back inside the cabin, obviously unconcerned. Bones flicked a charming smile to Booth, whose jaw had drop. 'Shall we decorate the tree?' Parker asked casually, over his shoulder.

'Great idea. Where are the decorations?' Bones enquired, taking off her coat and hanging it back up.

* * *

An hour later the tree was trimmed and so was the cabin. They had put on the radio and had sung the Christmas tunes as they merrily decorated the space.

Booth and Bones exchanged glances and smiled the whole time. Both parties seemingly happy with the revelation.

'Right. I'm going for a shower, Bones. Take your bag up to the bedroom. You can shower or have a bath after me, if you like. Then it's tradition we go into town and have a little supper in Aunty Beryl's diner. Then we all go to midnight Mass.' Booth prattled on but Bones was wrinkling her brow again. Booth noted her confused expression and walked over to her. She was leaning on the range casually, making hot chocolates.

'What's up?' he queried, helping with the mugs.

'You and Parker sleep in the bed don't you?'

'Yeah but you're our _guest_. We'll take the couches in the nook,' he said easily, Bones shook her head vigorously.

'No. That's very kind of you, Booth. But I'd feel happier on the couch, this is your holiday with Parker. I'll not sleep knowing you two are deposed from your bed. And I'm _not _relenting on that,' she told him seriously. She pierced his eyes, not letting him see any weakness that he could jump on.

Booth sighed and stepped around her, so he was close, face to face, and rested his body just the tiniest amount on her. This had a violent effect on Bones. Her body responded instantly to his closeness. Her pulse quickened, her breathing shortened and her centre throbbed. She gave the tiniest mew, but Booth heard it and smiled a fraction.

Booth placed his hands on her hips and slid them around her waist seductively, smoothing her back with just the pads of his thumbs. Bones felt his jeans front swell slightly, realising he was just as aroused.

'Ok. Bones. You get the couch. Us the bed,' he said slowly and quietly. She bit her lower lip and leant in to his ear.

'Sure. I'll be prepared for nocturnal visitors, shall I?' Bones eyes flared just the tiniest amount, as she eased away to look back into his eyes. Which were growing darker all the time they stood so close.

'I think that might be wise, Bones. There are many wily inquisitive creatures in the woods around here…' he said seductively. Bones smiled and nodded slowly. She was waiting for Booth to kiss her but he seemed perfectly content just to stand close, letting them exchange body heat and sensation.

'Parker?' Bones asked a little louder. Bones never moved her eyes from Booth's

'Yeah, Bones?' Parker was in the nook playing with a game.

'Do you have any objections if I kiss your dad?' she asked casually.

'No. Go ahead, Bones,' he said simply. Booth's eyes flared just the smallest amount, surprised by her. Bones knew he was holding back from it because he didn't want to freak his son out.

'Thanks.'

'Welcome.'

Bones took no time and captured his lips with hers. Booth's groin jumped instantly and Bones' hands went to his hips and pulled him closer. She mouthed his lips once, twice, changed angle, opening her mouth. Then slipped inside him, humming. Booth staggered a little and joined in instantly. Bones felt like she had just won the Nobel Prize. Booth pressed his hips into her and she gasped suddenly, opening her eyes and breaking the kiss.

Both pairs of eyes were wide, they smiled briefly, then kissed again. This time Bones wrapped her leg around his calf and rolled her pelvis slightly. Booth slipped his hands into her hair and held her firm to his mouth. Their tongues dancing an erotic samba around each other. Their angle changed again and they went deeper. Harder.

Booth withdrew first and stilled. They were both breathing a little heavier now and their eyelids were hooded with arousal. Booth ducked his head into her crook of her neck and held her tightly.

'You do know it's the same for me, don't ya, Bones?' he whispered into her neck, peppering her with delicate kisses.

'What's that?' She grinned, knowing exactly but wanted to mess around with him a little. He lifted his head and kissed up to her mouth and lips again. Bones rolled her head, fluttering, her eyes closed to the delectable sensation he was drawing from her.

'You want me to say it?' He looked into her eyes with a little smile.

'Say what?' Bones asked, acting her ass off. Booth chuckled and slipped his lips along hers.

'You _know _I love you,' he mouthed softly over her lips. Bones felt her centre throb and flush, preparing. It took all her self-control to stand still and compose her next question.

'Ar ha. Is that in a _atta _girl kinda way? Or the _other _way.' She couldn't resist the dig. Booth gave her a pout and leant back to look into her features.

'The other way, Bones.' She grinned wide, wrapped her hands around his head and drew him back to her lips, kissing him deeply again.

Breaking the kiss she asked, 'How long?'

He replied instantly with, 'About eight inches.'

'Haa! You're _so _bad, Booth.' Bones mumbled into his neck, caressing his hair. As he shook his shoulders with his almost silent chuckles.

'Longer than you think, Bones. A few years I reckon,' he said softly, serious now. Pecking her lips, taking her hands in his. He kissed each palm and smiled into her. Obviously enchanted, Bones nodded and squeezed his hands.

'Sorry it's taken me a while to catch up,' she apologised sweetly.

'Don't. I've quite enjoyed the _heartbreak _and _loneliness_, the _tears_.' Bones pouted at him, then held him firmly, he was grinning madly.

'Go shower, Booth. I'm hungry and excited to meet your family.'

'Yeah?'

'Course.' Bones nodded fast. Booth pecked her lips again, she ran her hand over his stubbly jaw as he went off to the bathroom. She walked over to Parker, who looked up cutely when she sat down next to him with a huge smile.

'Wanna play, Bones?' he asked hopefully.

'Sure. What are we playing?' She flipped her legs up on the couch relaxing.

'Brag.'

'Oh! I know that one. Deal then,' she encouraged him sweetly. Parker looked excited and shuffled the cards.

'You like my Dad?'

'Little more than _like_, Parker.' She smiled wide, picking up her hand and looked at her cards.

'Cool.'

* * *

Bones lay in the old enamel bath, looking up to the chrome shower head, that formed a drip which threatened to fall. She waited for it to drop at her feet. While she did, she mused that not twenty minutes ago, her naked partner stood under that shower and washed himself. In a way she found that thought hugely erotic, being in the same space as him now. She closed her eyes and sighed, wiggling down into the water. Hoping it wouldn't be long before they could be together.

Bones had accepted his explanation of her current state, cheerfully. She was glad to be enlightened. And the more she thought about it, she knew he was correct. Bones was definitely in love with her partner. And she knew she had been for a while now. Her only concern was how they would cope professionally. But she knew they had a better chance than most. They were both consummate professionals and had a shared purpose. Yes, she mused, there will be times it became difficult. But they had proved to each other over and over, they could cope with almost anything. Most pertinent though, she knew this would strengthen them, not dilute. So Bones had no qualms. They made a fantastic team at work, they would make an untouchable team out of it too.

Her heart soared as the door sounded with a gentle tap and she heard Booth say, 'Bones, you gonna be long, we gotta get going soon?'

'No, Booth. I'm all done.' She looked at her Rolex; it was seven and the small town was a twenty minute drive away. 'I'm coming out now.' Then to her amazement the door opened slightly and he peered around the door with a cheeky smile.

'Booth? Parker?' she chastised. Booth grinned and snuck in, closing the door behind him. Then turned to her, his eyes taking a leisurely look over her many delights. Bones flashed him a shocked glare, but interestingly she didn't cover herself, Booth noted pleasantly.

'He's having a short nap.' Booth knelt down and rested his head on his flat folded palms on the bath's rim, and just stared at her.

'Haa. What are you _doing_?' Bones asked, still shocked by his forwardness. This wasn't how she expected him to be with her. However she was enchanted that he was. She had been wrong about him, he wasn't a prude, far from it.

'Looking. Any objections?' He cocked a brow to accompany his enquiry.

'No.'

'Good,' he said charmingly. 'I'm getting my own back, Bones. You barged into my bathroom once.' His palm went under the water, then he placed it on her stomach, caressing her tight abdomen. He watched his hand and fingers delicate progress.

'I didn't touch you,' she said sweetly, reaching for his hand on her, then edged it higher, leading him to her breasts.

'Yeah well. You _could _have. I wouldn't have objected.' He leant into her face grinning, as he palmed her breast gently. Bones fluttered her eyes closed and rolled her hips a little, pushing her torso into him more deeply.

'God I wish…' he trailed off, seeing her arousal at his touch.

'What? What do you wish for, Booth?' she asked breathlessly.

'That I could get in there with you. Do stuff to ya.' He almost sounded afraid of his admission. Bones grinned and retook his caressing hand and eased him lower this time.

'Do stuff, Booth,' she whispered, as she edged him lower, till he could feel her fluffy trimmed pussy.

Bones could see his eyes flare at her green light and saw his determination rise. It sent a shock wave of arousal through her. She adored this Booth, eager, romantic, sexual. It all seemed so natural too. They were adults, consenting and obviously in love, they had no reason to be coy.

Booth shifted closer and kissed her lips leaning over the bath. Bones held his head close as they kissed. He slid two fingers over her labia and swelling clitoris. Bones puffed into his mouth, then rolled her head back closing her eyes. She eased her hips higher, wanting a firmer contact.

'Hummm. You like that?'

She nodded and sighed, 'Yes, course.'

'What about this?' he said sultrily, slipping two fingers into her and placed his thumb on her bud. Bones arched and held his palm to her.

'Yeeees. Soooooh very much,' she oozed, flickering her eyes open to his, Booth was looking into her, as passionately as she was. She kissed him again, as he began a gentle in and out motion, rounding her nub with the pad of his thumb delicately.

'Ssssshhaarrr. That feels soooo…' She tightened her pussy down on his fingers. They kissed, she flicked her tongue up onto his palate, tickling it with its tip. Booth groaned at the sensation and worked a little faster. Bones nodded a little, teaching him with her tongue, how she wanted him to touch her. Booth obliged happily. She gasped as he understood and complied. She rippled her pelvis to his gentle motion. 'Yes, Booth yes,' she muttered tenderly.

Booth's eyes never left her face and eyes, as she moved and hummed gracefully to his pleasuring of her. She rarely stopped kissing him, other than to say something. 'Hum, Booooth.' or praising his technique. 'Excellent.'

Booth watched as she neared her climax. Her face flushing, her nipples stood erect and her body coiling tight. 'Booth oooh.' She gasped a breath and pushed his hand into her deeper, wanting him higher.

'Oh, Bones. You're beautiful. I love you so much I ache with it. I've _pined _for you, _pined_, Bones.' Bones snapped her eyes open looking into him. She stilled for a moment, his comment touching her so deeply, she grasped for his face, clutching his hair in her fingers.

'Never again.' She shook her head. _'Never _again. You understand?' she gushed breathlessly, whispering her words. Booth's eyes clouded, he nodded, then kissed her, understanding that was her promise. As much as she could give and it was more than enough for him.

'So close to it, Booth.' She squeezed his hair and his hand on her and her pussy. The assault was strong enough to snatch her breath. Still her, as the coil unravelled sending her torso forward, her knees out to tap the side of the tub. Booth trapped her mouth to his, delving into her with his tongue, smoothing the roof of her mouth, as it hung open in ecstasy. She snapped it closed and sucked on the tender invader, mumbling her joy into him.

She didn't hear him whimper with her, she felt it in her mouth instead. Bones started to relax and settle. He caressed her extremely delicately, until she eased, his hand still on her. She continued to kiss him, her tongue finally stopped moving, and he withdrew.

'Oh, Bones, wonderful. I've imagined but that was way better in real life…' Booth stroked her hair out of her eyes, waiting for her to recover. He was delighted he had got her to orgasm, and watching it a privilege.

'I like to kiss.' Bones panted slightly, explaining why she had barely left his lips and tongue alone the whole time. She relaxed her grip on his hair and smoothed it down, gently now. Rolling her head on the rim of the bath to look at him. Booth was grinning wide.

'You like to come too, I presume?'

'Haa. Yes. That's good as well.' She sat up a little, searching his eyes. 'Let me pleasure you now. I'm quite proficient also.' She flicked a cute brow up to him, Booth heard and got the compliment, smiling gently.

'Later. We gotta go, Bones. We got a date at Beryl's.'

'Ok.' Booth was already rinsing her clean. Something she found very gallant and thoughtful. 'You're very considerate, Booth.' She lay still as he went about his delicate task. He didn't look at her but his hand on her was memorising her feel and shape.

'Thank you.' He smiled brightly looking to her as she stood and he pulled the plug.

'My family are a little peculiar, Bones but homely people. They are gonna love you. I've told them about you, and what we do.' He was drying her tenderly, she decided to let him, which was highly unusual for her.

'I'll not embarrass you at the service, Booth,' she said suddenly. Booth stopped, quizzing her with his brow wrinkled.

'You never _embarrass _me, Bones. You humble me sometimes. Never embarrass,' he said chivalrously, Bones smiled at his comment but continued meekly.

'You're being too kind. I know I have sometimes. I've mocked your faith and your beliefs. I'm sorry.'

'Listen, you keep me _honest_, Bones. Challenge and frustrate but always honest. It's why I love ya.'

Bones, touched by his words and sentiment said, 'Yeah?'

'Yeah… Now come on, there's a 16 oz T bone with my name on it, waiting at Beryls. Her gravy should have its own food group. It's amazing!'

'Tell me about her.' Bones walked out the bathroom and walked up the steps to the galleried bedroom. Booth followed close behind cheerfully, holding her hips as she rolled up them. Bones noted another thing, they were now much more tactile. Very relaxed with each other and she adored it.

'Right, well, she's my mother's best friend from school. They grew up around here.' He drew the heavy drapes around the bedroom, as she undid her towel and opened her bag on the bed. Booth sat down watching happily as she picked out something to wear. Bones also noted he still had a rather prominent bulge in his jeans, but decided to say nothing for now. Although she was eager to get her hands on him.

'She's married to Frank, who runs the store and the diner with her. _And _he makes honey and sells it all over the country. It's the best honey on the planet!'

'Right.' Bones put on some deodorant and took out some underwear. Booth put it back and took out a different bra and panties. Bones huffed a chuckle at his idle action, then changed back to her original choice. He didn't protest, just continued to talk.

Bones rummaged though her bag and found a smart pair of jeans and a couple of tops. 'They have a daughter, Sarah. She's a little younger than me. Gay and the area doctor.' Bones nodded listening, she slipped her bra straps over her arms. Booth was standing instantly, walking behind her fastening her bra, as she stood still while he did it up slowly. Her enchanted smile wouldn't leave her lips, as she felt him adjust the straps gently. Then stroke his palms down her arms and plant a kiss on each of her shoulders. He sat back down, not seeing Bones' sweet, touched smile at his action.

'She's brilliant. She's manic and a total babe. Tall, blonde, slim, gorgeous. She's a fan of your stuff, Bones. She'll probably faint when she meets you!' Bones chuckled and shook her head, pulling on her panties. Booth ran his hand over her buttocks and down on the backs of her thighs, just because he could now. Bones could see and feel him getting thoroughly lost in her soft skin and her shape. She stilled again and looked at him incredulously, surprised by him.

'Booth will you stop or I'm gonna have to take drastic action?' Booth snapped his eyes up to her and removed his hand off her quickly, looking worried suddenly.

'Shit. Sorry. I'm too much aren't I? I'm sorry.' He looked panicked and got up, feeling a fool.

'No, Booth. You misunderstand,' she said sweetly, placing her hand on his jaw, looking deep into his eyes. 'I'm aroused by your touch and the way you're looking at me.' She smiled, seeing his eyes light up and his body rise slightly by her honestly. 'If you don't stop, _neither _of us will eat tonight.' She sat down on the bed, then took his hands looking up at him. Booth grinned wide, delighted by her observation. He leant over her lacing his fingers in hers in either palm. She rolled back to the bed, he went to his knees and kissed her belly softly, watching her reaction.

'Boooth?' she warned, still smiling though. He kissed her again slightly lower, then licked a circle around her navel. She sucked in a breath and wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him again.

'Booth. Behave. What about the T bone?' Another warning seeped out, knowing what his intention was. With Parker asleep in the nook, Beryl waiting at the diner, Bones mused, did they have time for this?

Booth grinned and slipped his tongue along the line of her panties. She jolted as the pleasure snapped back to her groin and tightened it. Obviously they did, she thought.

She grabbed his cheeks and lifted his head to look at her. She tried again, 'T bone?'

'You're the _fucking _banquet, Bones. Let me gorge.' With his words, lusty and passion filled, Bones had no resistance left. Booth saw it instantly in her wide eyes. He slipped his fingers in her panties and eased them down a little, kissing the smooth skin he was uncovering. Bones suddenly growled and lifted her hips, losing her poise. Booth pulled the material down fast, whipping them off her legs and went down on her instantly.

'Good _God…_' Bones grabbed a pillow and groaned into it, flattening it over her face. Booth grinned and attacked her nub, sucking hard then smoothing it with the flat of his tongue. Bones clamped her legs around his torso and rolled her hips seductively. Booth was slipping around slowly but expertly; she loved the feeling of his hot clever tongue caressing her so delicately.

'You taste…' he muttered his hot breathy words against her, not finishing the sentence. 'Jesus, Bones.' He suckled again, she jerked, yanking the pillow away then looked to him, pupils dilated and glinting. He winked at her, Bones started to laugh and stroked his jaw tenderly. She adored how he looked between her legs, he was having a time of his life.

'Ha. You're _very _good at tha… ooooh.. Cunni…cunni,' Bones babbled, all stifled and whispered.

Booth lifted her legs over his shoulders one by one. Eased his hands under her buttocks and lifted her hips up. He pushed his tongue into her velvet hole with a deep groan of his own. Bones flumped back to the bed and put the pillow back over her face, moaning wantonly into it. A muffled, '_fffflickering ppphalanges,' _wafted through the duck and down feathers. Booth lapped excitedly, feeding himself almost giggling. Then returned to suckle gently on her pulsing nub. '_Yes_. _Booth yes_.' All again muffled in the pillow. Booth felt her squeeze his hand and let a long low groan go into the pillow.

Sex with Booth was an experience she was never going to tire of. He was so eager and spontaneous. She had been so far off about him. She felt a fool now, knowing she had misjudged him completely in that area.

Bones jerked on the fluffy duvet several times as the rapture blasted her outwards. Her vice-like grip on his hand was reciprocated. She pulled the pillow off to breathe and wriggled her body slowly on the bed, letting the last delicious tremors cascade through her. Booth kissed a path up her stomach and over her heart, then made contact with her lips. His tongue met hers, as he kissed her senseless for a few lust filled moments. He broke the kiss and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

'Ok. Yes,' she managed erotically. 'You're not a prude. You're quite accomplished, Booth. Thank you, thank you…' She panted slightly, whispering with a deep post coitus hue, which Booth admired greatly. She pecked his lips between shakily taken breaths and her praise.

'Love your taste, Bones.' He dropped away suddenly and blew on her stomach hard, making fart-y noises. This made her belly laugh suddenly, as her stomach rattled and tickled. The noises and laughter blew loud into the air around them. 'Flickering phalanges, I ask ya,' he mocked her sexy mutterings.

'Haa!' Bones doubled up rolling away from him but he rolled her back. Held her down and did it over and over, till she was crying with laughter. She grabbed the pillow and started to thump him with it, trying to get him to stop. They were both in fits of laughter, rolling around on the bed, play fighting.

'Errr. Excuse me?' Parker said outside the curtains politely. The new lovers froze and looked terrified at each other.

'Yes, Parker?' Booth said grimacing, Bones pushed Booth off her and put the pillow over her embarrassment. 'We're just coming,' he added.

Bones huffed a snort at his choice of words, then jumped up grabbing her panties, pulling them on roughly.

Parker said relieved, 'Good. Cos I starving.'

'Yeah right, two minutes.' His father smiled to Bones.

'Cool,' Parker said, trotting back down the steps and away.

Booth looked to Bones, now yanking on her jeans and pulling her t shirts on. They both began to laugh silently, their shoulders wiggling with it. Booth got up and walked to her, she thought he was going to do _stuff _to her again, by the feral look in his eyes.

'No don't,' she warned seriously this time, but he embraced, and kissed her again solidly. Bones relaxed and kissed him back just as deeply.

'Do you feel good, Bones?' he asked softly, needing to know.

'No,' she whispered, shaking her head. Booth pouted, then she smiled and continued with, 'I feel, _fantastic.' _Booth grinned and nodded touched by her honesty.

'You're not gonna be warm enough, Bones. It's gonna drop to -10 tonight.' He pouted seeing her inadequately dressed.

'Oh, Booth I don't have anything else,' she said, pulling the drapes open. Booth rummaged in his case, and pulled out a thick sweater and handed it to her.

'Here, wear that.'

'Oh. Thanks,' she said charmed, and pulled his huge sweater over her head, flicking her hair out of the roll neck. She had a pretty pink glow about her features. Booth thought she looked stunning and sexy in his huge sweater.

'Hurry up, Bones!' he chastised suddenly, as he trotted down the steps away. 'Sorry, Parker. Bones wanted me to kiss her _loads_.'

Parker tutted cutely, Booth ruffled his hair as Bones stood, slack jawed at the top of the steps, looking appalled at him. He turned and pulled on his coat, looking up to her with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Wha… I.. You…' she rambled incoherently, Parker chuckled.

'I think you broke her tongue Dad.' Parker looked up to his dad innocently. Booth patted his backside snorting, then nodding agreeing.

'Well, _really_.' Bones sulked and plodded down the steps pulling on her socks and work boots on the bottom step. The boys stood waiting, as she mumbled under her breath. Booth walked over with his second coat holding it out for her to put on. She narrowed her eyes at him saying, 'S'all your fault…' mumbling again. Then she brushed past him, snatching the coat from his hand. Booth grinned wide saying nothing, following her out into the snow.

* * *

Parker was excited to show and tell Bones about his extended family. Bones listened carefully and patiently, as he explained the family history. Booth flicked glances at her as he drove into town, hoping she had forgiven him.

The main street was strewn with Christmas decorations which glowed and welcomed the townsfolk. It was certainly small but delightful, Bones thought. All the shops were shut but the sparkling lights were still on lighting up their wares. Jessops Hardware, laundrymat and Franks Stores. The only light was from Beryl's Diner. Booth pulled up outside and turned off the engine. Bones grinned at him, he knew by the sweet smile he was forgiven.

'You ready to meet the Boothy clan?' he asked.

'Yep. Can't be worse than mine.' She smiled a little nervously, Booth huffed. 'Reserve your judgement, Bones, till you've met them.' He flared his eyes and grimaced. He got out the car as Parker did too. Bones took a breath and exited the SUV. The roads and sidewalks had been salted thankfully and were slip free.

Booth took Bones' hand giving it a little squeeze of reassurance. Then the three of them walked in. Parker first, eager to eat. A bell sounded over the door and five faces turned to see who had entered. One of them a canine.

A rousing round of applause erupted ironically. Then all the questions hit them at a rush.

'Where have you been?' Beryl said, standing immediately. Parker ran into her arms and hugged her cutely.

'We'd almost given up hope?? Gonna send out the snow plough!' Frank, Beryl's husband added seconds later, humorously.

'Oh God, it's _the _Dr Brennan?!' Their daughter, Sarah looked highly excited and knelt up on the red leather cubical seat, to smile beautifully at Bones.

'Who? Who is it?' Bill, an ancient man with his hand on his dog's head, asked of Sarah, who flicked her eyes to the ceiling.

'Seeley's partner? You know, anthropologist? Best selling author?' Genius?' Sarah explained, whispering discretely to Bill. Bones felt herself blush hearing her, as Booth eased off her coat and hung it up, smiling apologetically to her.

'Oh! We're late cos Dr Bones wanted Dad to kiss her _loads_!' Parker said innocently, sitting in the booth grabbing a menu. Booth looked to Bones, who glared at him, then started to laugh softly. Booth spun and walked over to his family beaming, as the secret was out. He was relieved Bones seemed not too concerned about being official now.

'Shut up all of ya!' Booth barked. 'This is my beautiful partner in crime, Dr Temperance Brennan. Be nice or I'll get my gun out…' he added fiercely, Bones smiled warmly and stepped forward towards the standing Beryl, and offered her hand.

'Hello, Tempe, please. It's a pleasure to meet you Beryl, Parker has told me all about you. And just to clarify, it was _Booth _that wanted the kisses. And don't worry, he hasn't got his gun with him.' Beryl took her hand, inspecting Bones' smiling features intimately. Beryl grinned wide, enchanted by her.

'Tempe, believe me, it's our pleasure to meet _you_. You're quite lovely. Seeley has told us all about you.' Beryl dropped her handshake and hugged Bones hard instead. Bones reciprocated the warm embrace relaxing slightly. Bones, knowing Beryl was the matriarch of his family showed her great respect. 'This is my long suffering husband, Frank.'

'Yes. Hello, Frank. You make the best honey on the planet, I believe?' she said charmingly, feeling Booth's palm in the small of her back.

'Haa. That's right. Seeley has underestimated your beauty. You're spectacular.'

'He does that a _lot _I find.' Flicking Booth a little smile, Frank giggled and retook his seat.

'And this is our daughter, Sarah, she's a lesbian,' Beryl, said almost appalled.

Bones chuckled at Beryl's sneer at her daughter. Sarah grit her teeth and flared her eyes angrily at her mother. But it was all done with great humour, everybody either laughed or huffed, amused.

'Hi, Sarah.' Bones smiled wide, offering her hand but leant in and the women pecked cheeks easily. 'I understand you're a doctor of medicine?'

'I dabble,' Sarah said, dismissing her career with the flick of her elegant hand. 'Are you straight? Because I've just had the most _awful _date.' Sarah rambled excitedly. The rest of the family groaned and shook their heads at her enquiry. However Bones found her hilarious.

'Haa. Yes sorry. Definitely hetrosexual I'm afraid. But I'm flattered.'

'Sister?' Sarah looked at her hopefully.

'Haa. One brother.' Bones liked her already, very much. She was around her age. 'But if Booth and I don't work out, I'll call.' Booth gasped in horror at the assertion, the people around the tables all chuckled at her joke though. Bones looked to Booth then said softly, 'But I think we're gonna be ok.' Booth dropped his shoulders relieved, smiled warmly looking into her eyes briefly, then he pecked her cheek. Booth felt a surge of excitement by her admission, that she thought they would be ok. He thought so too.

'And you must be, Bill?' Bones said sweetly, to the very wrinkly man obviously in his late eighties.

'You're a doctor?' he started very seriously. Peering into her as if he was examining her.

'Um yes, forensic anthropologist.' Bones was a little nervous again, he seemed undecided about her.

Bill dismissed that with a huf, 'Fuh! Can you fix a broken leg?' he challenged.

'Um. Yes,' Bones said with a serious nod.

'Make diagnosis?' another challenge.

'Umm yeeees. If the need arises. Sometimes.'

Bill then pulled his pant's waistband down a little, to show her something. With a cheeky smile he said, 'Good. Cos I need you to tell me what this is.' There was a chorus of ' Biillll!!!' Cackles of laughter and tuts at his suggestive joke.

'Haa.' Bones shook her head at being had and pecked Bill's cheek affectionately. 'Delighted to meet you. Is this your dog?'

'Yeah, that's Buster, Buster gut. He's a glutton and as old as me.' Bones was squatting already stroking Buster, playing with his ears. Buster rolled over and offered his belly for her, Bones obliged cheerfully.

'Hello, Buster. You're a darling.' Buster hummed, wagging his tail contentedly.

'Bones loves dogs,' Booth said, taking a seat on one of the high stools at the long straight counter. 'And she's vegetarian…' There were gasps of disapproval from the gathered clan at that. Bones stood and looked around at the stunned faces. Obviously these were carnivorous country folks and a non-meat eater was a terrible shock to them all.

'Don't worry, you'll still get meat tomorrow.' She shook her head at them and they all relaxed and smiled.

'You eat chicken though?' Bill asked still incredulously, Bones chuckled and sat down next to him.

'No, sorry. No meat. I'm vegetarian on health grounds, not principle,' she said with a sweet smile.

'Do you have anything _veggie _on the menu, Beryl?' Bill asked, concerned suddenly. 'Bird seed, rusks?'

Everybody laughed, Bones thought him adorable. 'You served with Pops, I understand. He told me all about your antics.' Bones started making gentle conversation with Bill. Bones mused that Booth's family were extraordinarily normal.

'Did he now? How is the old codger?' Bill enquired, munching a bread stick.

'Very well, actually. He called last week to wish me a happy Christmas.'

'Did he?' Booth asked, astonished. Bones looked to him perched on the stool and smiled warmly.

'Yes. We exchange calls every couple of weeks or so,' Bones told him casually. Booth's eyes softened and he nodded in understanding. Pops had liked her very much, the feelings were obviously mutual.

Bones had been so engrossed at meeting everyone, she hadn't realised that Frank had been busy preparing meals in the kitchen. He was now passing out plates stacked with steak, mashed potatoes, three other vegetables and jugs of cider and pots of thick gravy. Sarah brought her plate around to sit opposite Bones, and started to eat.

'So tell me, Tempe. You and _silly _Seeley? How long has it been going on?'

Bones flicked him a smile, he grinned back cutely, getting up to pour them all a glass of cider. 'Silly Seeley?' Bones asked confused.

'Oh don't tell her. Not tonight.' Booth admonished Sarah, almost whining.

'Oh. _That _recent!' Sarah said charmingly, winking at Booth, who gave her a shove. Sarah shifted her bottom so he could get in the booth too.

'Oh? Why not?' Bones knew there was more to her _Silly Seeley _comment. She could have sworn he was hiding his blushes.

'Wild mushroom carbonara, Tempe?!' Beryl shouted to her through the hatch, Bones looked up delighted by the option, salivating already.

'Wow. Yes lovely, thank you,' she said back cheerfully. Beryl smiled, and ducked away again. 'Silly Seeley?' Bones asked again.

'Tomorrow at lunch, tell her then. When I'm too stuffed to care,' Booth said to Sarah, who chuckled attractively, nodding her agreement.

Bones picked up her glass of cloudy cider and took a casual gulp. Booth, Sarah and Bill all watched in silence, while she swallowed the beverage.

'Oh… My…' Bones said terrified suddenly. Potent wasn't a strong enough adjective for the liquid. It scoured her throat and burned into her stomach. Then it sent a bolt of something illegal to her head and toes. A divine sensation now clouding her hippocampus.

'God?' Booth said charmingly, Bones started to laugh. It was delicious cider but very, very dangerous, Bones mused. Sarah and Bill laughed with her.

'I've been warned. Wow. Is this?'

'Nah. Illegal in three states,' Sarah said proudly, munching her food. Parker came out of the kitchen with Bones' meal and placed it handsomely in front of her.

'Haa! I can't eat all that?' she said, looking at the huge pile just delivered.

'Do your best, Beryl says.' Parker grinned happily and sat down at the counter opposite, tucking into his Hunters Chicken. Frank sat with him, as Beryl came out to them seated. She smacked Booth around the head, he got up instantly without a word and moved to sit with the men on the counter. He smiled warmly at Bones as he went. Beryl sat down with her plate, downed her glass of scrumpy, almost unaffected by it, then smiled broadly at Bones.

Bones knew then that Beryl was Booth's surrogate mother, his respect for her obvious, and endearing. 'So, you and Seeley then?'

'Umm yes. Me and Booth. Is that a problem?'

'Goodness no! That Rebecca? Floozy. Don't care for her. Treats him poorly,' she whispered so Parker couldn't hear. Bones grinned slightly, being diplomatic and forked up some more delicious pasta, but in total agreement with Beryl.

Beryl asked casually, 'You two going to get married?' Bones stopped chewing her mouthful then swallowed slowly, seeing all eyes on her.

'It's a little early for that,' Bones told them honestly. Then she leant in slightly, dropping her voice and whispered, 'We've only been intimate for the first time this afternoon.'

Sarah started to laugh, shocked and looked to Beryl, who grinned too. Both ladies surprised by her candour. 'Good to know, Tempe. So, no marriage then?' Beryl moved on gracefully.

'I've always found marriage to be an antiquated ritual…' Bones checked herself, then dropped her eyes to her plate, then over to Booth. She took a breath, as her table guests waited, looking at each other for a few seconds, then back to her.

'I know Booth has strong convictions on the subject of marriage. His faith is important to him. It's something I find very evocative, not being a believer myself. Let's just say, I may have found a reason to re-evaluate my convictions on the subject.' She concluded with a sweet smile. Beryl patted her hand and grinned nodding, understanding.

'Honest, intelligent, beautiful. Mary would have adored you, Tempe,' Beryl said sweetly.

'Mary?'

'Seeley's mum. I knew her best. Nursed her through her cancer.'

'Oh. Booth has never mentioned her to me. I've seen pictures and so on. He seems…' Beryl was nodding, understanding.

'Yes. He rarely speaks of her. He finds it too painful still. He idealised and worshiped her. He was devastated when she passed.' Bones nodded solemnly, looking over to him fooling around with Parker.

'I would loved to have met her,' Bones said absently, watching him.

'Ok. So I'm on this date,' Sarah chirped in lightning the mood, feeling it getting a little too heavy for Christmas eve. Beryl huffed cutely and smiled at Bones, who grinned back warmly. 'I cook this _fantastic _meal! Lovely roasted pork cutlets, guess what?' she pouted prettily.

'What?'

'She's Jewish! Kosher Jewish. I mean, I whack a plate of pork in front of her and she thinks I'm being insensitive or worse, perverse!' Bones chuckled, highly amused. Beryl shook her head tucking back into her meal.

'Take the hint, Sarah,' Bill added, 'You lebenons are all the same.'

'Haaa!' Bones laughed again at Bill's mispronunciation.

'How many times you old wrinkly, it's _lesbian, not _Lebanon!?'

'Whatever. I like Lebanon better. Sounds prettier somehow,' he said unperturbed at her abuse.

'What chance do I have eh? Small town, little choice?'

'You should come to Washington, Sarah. My best friend is available and bisexual?' Bones said helpfully.

'Really? What's her name?' Sarah asked interested instantly, leaning over towards Bones.

'Right, that's it! Enough!' Beryl shouted suddenly. Sarah pouted at Bones who tried to hold back her laughter. 'I'm never going to get grandchildren am I?' she said forlornly. Sarah rested her head on her shoulder, looking up into her mother's eyes.

'Probably not mum. There is always Seeley and Tempe?' Bones grinned and looked to Booth, who was looking over now, his eyes trained on her. He got up and walked over leaning on the booth behind her.

'We better get going soon, people,' Booth said casually, they all looked up to him and smiled.

'Yep, half eleven,' Beryl agreed.

There was scurrying and noise suddenly, as everybody took their plates out and prepared to leave the diner. Within minutes everybody was on the sidewalk waiting for Beryl to lock up the diner. She looped her husband's arm, Sarah looped with Bill, and Parker took Bones on one side, his father on the other.

They all meandered up the street towards the decorated and twinkling town tree, where other people were gathering. All the townsfolk were mingling in the chill night, to walk to the church. The bells from the church began to sound, as they neared the tree.

People were handing out hot chocolate laced with brandy. Bones thought it all very civilised and extremely friendly. Booth was recognised by many people and he introduced her to them all. Everybody was in high spirits, some, like them, were in _very _high spirits. The cider starting to have an effect in the fresh air. Bones noted Booth never let go her hand, as they began to stroll further up the street. Then they took a right turn down a lane. It was narrow and car-less but with all the church goers it was packed. They began to shuffle along as the crowd slowed, being welcomed by the priest into the church for midnight Mass.

'You ok?' Booth whispered squeezing Bones hand warmly.

'Yes, this is lovely, Booth. Thanks for inviting me.'

'I'm glad you decided to come, Bones.' He pecked her lips, she squeezed his hand back. 'Is that ok? To kiss you in public?' he asked nervously.

Bones looked puzzled at him, but charmed he'd asked. 'Yes. I look forward to your kisses, Booth.' He smiled a little, nodding.

They walked slowly up the path to the doors and finally got in. Bones was stunned to see there was standing room only. Beryl took Parker up to the altar and handed him over to the curate, who took him away to get changed. Booth eased her gently up the small nave between the noisy loaded pews of people. Sarah, Bill and Frank all followed.

'Where we going?' Bones whispered to Booth, she saw his cheeks flush and he grinned. He didn't answer her. Booth stepped to the side of the front pew to chapel, where there were some family benches. He walked around the bench and let her go first, whispering, 'Family pews, Bones,' he explained, with a tiny smile. Bones was charmed and sat down. They had an excellent view of the service, the rest of the church and congregation. Sarah shuffled past her with a smile.

'Best seats in the house.' She flared her eyes at Bones cheekily, sitting next to her. Bill was next, leaving Buster laying at the end of the pew. Who seemed nonchalant, obviously used to his position there every Sunday. Frank and Beryl sat down nearest the altar.

Booth took her hand gently and placed it on his thigh and leant into her ear secretively whispering, 'My ancestors helped build the church. Eleanor Booth found _gold _in them thar hills, Bones.' Not only was she intrigued, Bones felt a shiver run her spine at his soft whisper in her ear. Bones flared her eyes and looked at him.

'What hills?' she asked confused, Booth jolted his head back, looking puzzled.

'Did you not see the ridge behind the cabin? The creek from them feeds the lake?'

'No I didn't. I was too engrossed, falling in love with the cabin at the time.'

'You really like it?'

'Oh. Booth. it's _gorgeous_,' she whispered into his ear seductively.

He nodded, 'It needs work, the veranda is about to collapse. The lake needs dredging, the pipes clank, the swing seat is deadly. It needs redecorating…' he rambled his to-do list.

'Shhh. It's about to start.' She stopped him gently, Booth smiled, taking a breath, relaxing.

There was a peel of bells and people quietened down, as a stream of small children walked out, then settled at the foot of the altar. Bones smiled enchanted by the nativity players. Parker looked adorable and definitely angelic. He beamed a smile at his father and Bones. Bones gave him the thumbs up and a sweet smile. They could see him lift up proudly. A portly priest emerged and the organ started to play, Silent Night. The congregation all rose and opened hymn sheets, then began to sing. Bones was no different, she joined in happily.

She could tell Booth was so happy she was with him and his family, at this special time. He sang sweetly, while they shared the hymn sheet and flicked sweet glances at each other. She felt his hand on her back circling slowly and affectionately.

The song finished and the priest welcomed everybody. The Mass proceeded much as she expected, the atmosphere was wonderful and warm. She looked around all the parishioners; everyone was smiling with their family and friends, with their loved ones. And that was what this was all about, she mused. To be with their _loved ones_.

Bones had an overwhelming urge suddenly, a need to tell him something. Bones gently laid her palm on his thigh. She looked at him, he smiled cutely, then looked back to the order of service. The priest was reading from Luke's gospel, talking of the birth of Jesus.

Bones placed her index finger on his jeans and traced the letter, I, on his thigh. Booth looked to her again, then her finger, his brow furrowing slightly. Once she was sure she had his curiosity and full attention, she traced each letter slowly and deliberately. L, o, v, e, u.

She watched as he dropped his head slightly, placing his palm over hers, then he looked up to her. His eyes glistened with tears of joy. Then he gave her the slightest of nods in recognition. She grinned entwining her fingers with his, then looked back to the children. Bones felt her heart swell, he was obviously touched deeply by her declaration. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer into him. Bones rested on him gently.

* * *

The service concluded with a rousing carol and the church began to empty. Their walk back to car and diner was accompanied by an excited Parker, many people wishing everybody else a merry Christmas and the shuffling of feet. It was snowing again and freezing cold. Booth picked up Parker and put him on his shoulders, as they meandered back.

'Right,' Beryl began. 'We'll be over around twelve. Now don't worry, Tempe. We all muck in. Frank and me bring the booze and pudding. You just have to do everything else.'

'Haa. No pressure then,' she said sweetly. Everybody hugged and went their separate ways. Booth buckled up an excited Parker, while Bones got in the passenger side, shivering. Booth hopped in, starting the engine.

'It will warm up soon,' he said, rubbing his hands together. Bones looked around to Parker.

'You were the best angel, Parker.' He beamed and chuckled.

'You're just saying that.'

'No! Seriously you were _brilliant_.' Booth drove off, while Bones made easy conversation with him. 'So what happens tonight? Do you have stockings?'

'_Course_!!' The boys both chanted in unison, shocking Bones and making her laugh.

'Yes, how naive of me. I feel so badly that I have nothing to give you two as gifts.' She looked out the window sadly.

'Just don't burn the turkey, Bones. That will be my present,' Parker said sweetly and she felt Booth's hand on her shoulder.

'You being with me is gift enough, Bones,' he said seriously. Bones leant over and pecked his cheek, grateful for his reassurance.

'Oh heavens, Dad, watch out! If Bones wants more kisses, we might miss Santa and never get home!' Booth and Bones exchanged amused glances, then looked out the window. The SUV made steady progress back to the cabin through the near blizzard.

* * *

The fire had settled down but was still alight. Bones went straight to it and put on more logs. She threw some more in the range too. Within minutes the pipes started clanking. making Booth pout and apologise to her.

'I think it's charming,' she said kindly and she did. Parker rushed around getting his stocking out and laid it carefully on the hearth. Booth got his too and laid it beside his son's.

'Go clean your teeth, little man, and get ready for bed,' he instructed gently. Parker disappeared into the bathroom.

Booth strode over to Bones fast, once his son was out of sight. He captured her in a passionate embrace, then kissed her hard fast and French, gripping her to him. Bones smiled through his wonderful ardent kiss, caressing his neck and shoulders. She understood he was thanking her for her declaration of love.

'God, Bones. You don't understand how happy I am. I'm. I'm…' he muttered into her neck, lost for the words. She gripped him close, her eyes tearing too.

'The emotion is mutual.' She held his face in her palms looking into his handsome features. 'Your family is lovely, Booth. Sarah is so amusing. Beryl well, _wonderful_.'

'Thanks, Bones. Beryl said she thinks you're perfect for me.'

'She's very _wise, _that woman.' She pecked his lips again, Booth chuckled.

Then she was looking around, Booth wondered what for. So he asked, 'What do you need, Bones?'

'Apart from you? Bedding.'

Booth thought her so sweet when playful, it was a rare treat from her. He released her and went to the ottoman and drew out sheets, blankets and two pillows.

'Excellent. Which couch should I sleep on?'

'It's tradition, Bones! In the _nook_.' He walked over to it, then began making up her bed.

'I can do that.' She went to help but he hip bumped her out the way cheekily. 'Haa. I fancy a night cap, do you have anything?' Realising he was determined and not going to let her make her bed.

'Yeah, in the pantry, Bones. Help yourself. I'll join you.'

'Lovely.' When she came out, Parker was dressed for bed and waiting for her. 'Oh. Hi, Parker. You ready for bed?'

'Yeah. I just wanted to kiss you good night, is that ok?' Bones felt her knees weaken and she flicked a glance to Booth, who was sitting on the chair by the fire, prodding logs and smiling knowingly.

Bones put the glasses of brandies down and knelt down wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight. He did the same then he kissed her cheek, holding his lips to her humming. 'Muuuwha,' he mumbled. Bones kissed his brow and caressed his cheek, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

'Night, night, Parker. Sweet dreams and merry Christmas.'

'You too, Bones.'

'I'll be up in a little while, Parker, to tuck you in,' Booth said. Parker trotted up the stairs to bed, disappearing behind the drapes.

Bones carried over the brandies handing one to him. Then she went to sit on the other chair. 'Hey? Where you going?' Booth asked.

'To sit down,' Bones said, surprised and confused.

'Oh no, no, no, Bones.' He shook his head seriously, holding his hand out for her, she sashayed back to him. 'We're an item now. Cuddles are essential when we're alone.'

'Oooo lovely, any other things I should be aware of?' She sat down on his lap at a right angle to him, facing the fire and wiggled her toes, warming them. Delighting in the warmth his body was giving off, and the delicious feel of being so casual with him. He rested his glass on her thigh, she took a sip, looking deep into the flames.

'Yes,' he said firmly.

'Go on, enlighten me.' She smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Ok. You like to kiss right?'

'Yes.'

'Good. So do I. We do that where and when we like, as often as we want, in front of anybody, within reason.'

Agreeing, Bones said, 'Lovely.'

'We cuddle when we like, touch and hold hands _constantly_.'

'Haa. Within reason?'

'Yes. Oooo and if you want me physically. Just say.' Bones lifted her head and looked into him sultrily.

'Really?'

'Yep. Anytime, Bones. Whatever, whenever you want me to make love to you, you just have to say.'

'You're serious?'

'As a heart attack.'

'Why?'

'Because I happen to be aware you have a very healthy sexual appetite and I aim to please.'

'How do you know that?' Booth cocked his brow at her, she chuckled resting her head back to him. He rested his head on hers. He did indeed have a sixth sense, she mused.

Bones looked back to the flames and said, 'I do enjoy doing _stuff, _it's true.' She took a sip of brandy trying to hide her playful smile.

'Tut! Am I _ever _going to live that down?' he retorted.

'Probably not. It was _so _cute though, Booth. Seriously charming.' She pecked his lips tenderly, Booth licked her lips delicately. Then she opened up a little to allow him entry, and they swirled tongues a few times. Then a wave of exhaustion hit them.

'Right, knock it back, Bones, and bed.'

'What about the stockings?'

'Santa does them!' he said seriously. Bones chuckled and nodded. Then swigged the rest of her brandy, gritting her teeth to the sensuous burn it gave her. She got off him and stretched up high with both arms, yawning hard. Booth was up and smoothed his hands under her t shirts and slipped his hands around her back. She smiled and dropped her arms around his neck, grinning at him.

'Bed, Booth before I collapse.'

'Ok.' He pecked her lips once more before letting her go.

Eventually they washed up and went to bed kissing tenderly when they separated.

Booth waved and blew her a kiss from the balcony, as she settled down under the blankets, huffing a chuckle at him in his thermal long johns. She fell to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Booth snuck down the steps with a bag of presents and sat on the heatth, filling the stockings as quietly as he could. He checked Bones was still sleeping as he did so. Once done, he went outside to the SUV and brought in Parker's presents for under the tree.

Booth dropped onto all fours and crawled towards her, unable to resist the pull of her. She was fast asleep. He rested his chin on the blankets and just watched her, hearing her breathing rhythmically. He had never watched her sleep like this before. He thought she looked amazingly beautiful. So peaceful and happy. She _really _did look very happy, he mused.

Then to his amazement she lifted the cover slowly with her arm and shifted back on the couch. Booth grinned wide, realising she was fully aware he was watching her. He lay gently along side her, flush. She laid the covers back over them, resting her arm over his waist. She didn't open her eyes, just sighed and grinned a little wider.

Booth felt her body heat and closeness sooth him gently to sleep. The tenderness of her touch easing him, the knowledge that they were together now, easing his worn soul. He sighed sad too, knowing he would have to go back to Parker later. But for now, he just wanted a few precious moments in her arms.

Booth woke, flicking his eyes wide suddenly, wondering what was happening. His gorgeous partner was moving under the sheets and caressing his stomach and thighs. Then he knew exactly what she was doing, when she palmed his cock through his long johns.

'Bones?' he said a little nervously. Bones placed her hand on his chest from under the blankets and gave his flesh a little squeeze in her fingers. He couldn't see her but he knew what her intention was. His heart started to pound. That thought sent a charge of blood to his extremities and stiffened his back and cock instantly. She eased him out of his long johns and mouthed over his cock without preamble. He could see her ass swivel under the covers and hear her moan seductively. Booth slammed his eyes shut to the wondrous sensation of her hot mouth, suckling him gently.

'Oh _God_, Bones,' he whispered, his hand reaching for hers on his chest. She gave him a squeeze, then slipped her hand back under the blankets to use it elsewhere. He felt it curl around his width and gently stroke him up and down, while she flicked her wet tongue around his glands. His hips flexed and he groaned.

Then his breath caught when she used the thumb of her stroking hand on his notch and kissed down to his scrotum, where she nuzzled him slowly.

'Bones…' She kissed his shaft softly, then pushed his leg out, it fell onto the floor. He was sprawled and totally open to her. She used both hands, one giving him an awfully slow rhythm, her tongue circling him and the other, caressing his hips and thighs. She spent ages getting him to the brink.

Then she stopped, letting his ardour retreat. Booth thought she wasn't the kind of woman that liked to taste her lovers. But he was stunned, when she knelt up and grinned at him, still stroking his cock gently, cleverly.

'Are you fairly quiet when you orgasm?' she asked sweetly. Booth looked bleary eyes at her, shrouded in blankets, her eyes glowing excitedly.

'Fairly, why?' He thought he did rather well answering her. At least his mouth still worked, although his brain had turned to mush.

'You're gonna need to cover your face, Booth. Just a friendly warning.' She flared her eyes seductively, almost cheekily. Then she ducked down again. Booth's heart pummelled his inner chest wall, not doubting her, feeling slightly apprehensive. He fumbled for her pillow and prepared himself.

Then her hand left him and there was some rustling and he heard her moan erotically. It was then that he felt a gorgeous slick slide on his shaft with her hand. He realised she had wet her palm with her own arousal, to lubricate him. He thought that was so hot and he groaned shamelessly.

'Fuuuuaarrr.' He jolted his hips up it felt so damn good. Her mouth was back but this time, she bobbed up and down clamping her lips around him hard, and squeezed his rock hard scrotum. He banged the pillow over his mouth and let another long deep groan go.

Booth felt the pressure build again, his breath hitching, as he trembled on the edge of heaven. Then again she stopped. She flicked the covers off and looked feverishly at him, almost wild with desire.

'Oh, Booth you're so… so.. Ummm,' She was down and gone again, almost as quickly as she had come up. Booth would have laughed at how excited she was, but she stole his breath by deep throating him. Then slipping two wetted fingers into him, making a come hither motion inside, massaging his prostate. Booth went rigid and clamped the pillow to his mouth.

'Arrrrrh.' His guttural moan infused the pillow. Booth was quivering, his thighs trembling, his hands gripping anything for security and stability. He was being handled gently but purposely. Fearing for his loins as the pleasure pulsed along his shaft. He felt as if he had already climaxed several times under her mastery.

Then, when he found it hard to breathe, she slowed down, to the gentlest suckling and smoothing of his cock's ridges. Her hands delicately sure, and deliberately steady. She shifted on her knees as little, flicked the blanket off with her head, then looked into him.

He could barely bring in air to his lungs, drawing in short sharp exhalations, as he trembled uncontrollably. Booth didn't have a thought in his head, his pupils were dilated and fixed on hers. Bones smiled at him lovingly and whispered, seeing him almost terrified at what she had done to him. 'You're going to heaven now. I'll be here when you come back.' She dropped gracefully to him again.

Booth thought he was already there and had been there a while. Something very odd was happening to him. He had never felt so weightless, as if he was afloat on an ocean swell. His hearing was muffled and unclear. His eyes wouldn't focus properly, he kept blinking trying to focus them. However, whatever she had done to him, it felt astounding.

A divine sensation flexed his toes and meandered seductively up his legs to his groin. Where pandemonium erupted suddenly, snapping his hips high and his throbbing member deeper into her mouth. Bones watched as he arched his neck, gritted his teeth, his eyes fluttered closed.

Booth rolled his head on the pillow, muttering feeble heavenly exclamations, beautifully agonized by his ecstasy.

Bones gathered him all in and waited till his member withered and shrunk from her lips slowly. She rocked back on her haunches and took down that part of him. Bones knew his last secret now. Everything of him, she mused, he was hers now.

She watched as he started to breathe a little easier, and his fingers flexed slowly. Another sensation teemed through his muscles now, fatigue.

Bones lay over him, turned his mouth to hers and kissed him, roaming her tongue around his open mouth softly. He could feel her explore him, memorise him and taste himself blended with her uniqueness. He still couldn't move. He did have a thought now, thinking she might have paralysed him inadvertently.

'You'll be ok in a few minutes,' she said, tenderly reassuring him. Bones placed soft kisses over his cheeks and eyes, caressing his hair. She rolled to his side, to be half draped over him. Caressing his stomach, Bones spoke into his ear. 'It's just the prolactin surge swamping you… Just be calm. I need to pleasure myself after witnessing that.' Her words spoken softly, naturally. Booth wanted to give her that to her, but he still couldn't move.

Bones slowly placed her fingers on herself, then with a few precise practised actions, she rolled into him closer. She snuggled her face in his neck and climaxed almost silently. Booth felt her movements and squeezed her to him, as best he could. Bones shuddered against him, then he felt her relaxing, sighing softly. Her exhales rushed over his cooling torso. Then they both sighed content, and utterly spent.

Bones reached for their blankets and pulled them over them slowly. Booth managed to heave his leg up to the couch. He couldn't manage to get it underneath the sheets, so he gave up after the second attempt, losing his energy completely. Bones grinned almost smugly, realising he was having trouble. Now her hormone surge had the same effect on her. They fell back to sleep, without another word to each other, but tenderly wrapped around one another.

* * *

Bones woke to a scratching sound and looked to Booth who was still fast asleep. Bones lifted her head to look around the room. Everything looked normal but the scratching continued. Puzzled, she lifted herself gently from him and crawled over him without waking him, and walked to the fire.

The sun was up and the lake looked stunning with a pristine layer of over night snow on it. She put a couple of logs on the fire almost forgetting the scratching, but remembering last night and the love she had made to Booth.

Bones looked at her watch, it was eight am, or there abouts. She yawned, simultaneously stretching, then she heard the scratching again. It was coming from the front door. She walked over and looked outside. She couldn't see anything; puzzled, she opened the door. Then to her horror two raccoons came bounding in, chortling happily, scampering around.

'_Booooth_!!! _Raccoons_!!!' She jumped on the nearest chair as the raccoons sniffed at her toes. Booth leapt from the couch suddenly terrified.

'_Raacooons, _in the cabin!!' she yelled, very un-Bones like, jumping to the next chair beside the gun cabinet. She quickly opened it, pulling out a shot gun. The creatures pottered around carefree and unabashed by the human commotion.

'No!!!' Booth yelled, Bones froze pre-load, startled, looking wide eyed at him. Parker came dashing down the stairs and started to laugh, as the racoons went to him cheerfully.

'That's Ronnie and his misses, Bones. They're the house racoons. Everybody around here has a family living under the cabins or close by??' He wandered over taking the gun off her casually, laughing at her. She eaked again as they came back over to sniff her.

'Are they tame?'

'Haa yeees,' said Parker giggling. 'Watch,' he said calmly. He patted his thigh calling them over. Parker walked to the larder door. 'Come on, Ronnie.' The raccoons followed him padding over the polished floor. Booth turned his back and Bones instinctually hopped on, piggy backing. Booth carried her enthralled, towards the pantry. Parker was getting out apples and a couple of slices of bread.

'They keep the rats and mice down, and snakes in the summer. We feed them when we are here. See?' Booth explained, sitting Bones on the work surface. Parker handed Ronnie or Ronnet, Bones wasn't sure which, the apples. They took them happily from his hand.

'Awww. They're quite cute really. I wasn't scared, just shocked you understand,' Bones said, staring at them, explaining her lack of decorum.

'You were just about to shoot them!' Booth chastised, then Parker handed Bones a piece of bread to give to them.

Parker said, 'You try.'

'Oh how lovely. You could have warned me, Booth.'

He said cheerfully, 'Haa. No, much better this way.' Bones leant down and held out the bread, captivated by the critters, but they seemed reluctant to take it from her.

'Oh. They don't want it?' She sulked.

'Yes they will, it's just they're scared of you,' Booth said amused.

'Ooooh why?' Her brows quizzical.

'Haa. Cos you just tried to _shoot _them?' he explained sarcastically.

Bones gave him a skewed grin and tried again. The cute creatures sniffed, then took the bread from her hand. 'Aww. So sweet,' she cooed. Booth watched her reaction, kissed her cheek unable to resist the call of her elated smile. She wrapped her arms around him, watching while Parker moved the vacuum cleaner off the trap door, then lifted it.

'Oh how clever, I wandered why that was there. It did look out of place. They will raid I presume, if that's left off?'

'Exactly.' Ronnie and Ronnet disappeared down the trap door, squeaking their thank you's. Parker closed the door and replaced the vacuum. Booth looked to Bones draped over him, then she smiled at him sweetly. A moment of memory flashed over his face, she saw it too. Both remembering last night and what they had shared so intimately.

'Hey you. Merry Christmas,' he said charmingly. Bones grinned wide, stroking the back of his head, her eyes sparkling.

'Merry Christmas, Booth.' They kissed briefly, innocently.

'Merry Christmas to you too.' Parker glowed excitedly.

'Go on, Little man, lets see what _Santa _brought ya.' Booth ruffled his hair, after kissing the top of his head. Parker shot out of the pantry, then Bones jumped on Booth's back again, peppering his cheek with sweet morning kisses, as she hugged his neck.

Bones whispered in his ear, 'I need the bathroom, Booth.' She jumped down and walked off, flicking the kettle on as she went. Booth watched her go, her spell cast over him permanently now. Wherever she went his eyes just had to follow.

Parker was ripping open his stocking presents. Booth put on the radio and joined his son crossed-legged on the couch, mimicking his position.

'Is Bones your girlfriend, Dad?' he whispered, opening a wad of funky coloured socks.

'Would you mind if she was?'

'No. I think she's beautiful. You smile so much more when she's around.'

'Do I? Cool.'

'Is she?'

'Ummm. Yeah. Yes, she is.' Booth's heart trembled at saying that out loud. That, he mused, was probably the best Christmas present he had ever received.

'Cooool,' Parker drooled. 'I thought so, with all the kissing and stuff.'

'Stuff?' Booth thought Parker might have heard their nocturnal activities last night, and felt slightly panicked.

'Yeah, you slept together last night, didn't you?'

'I umm. Yes. On the couch. Bones likes to cuddle.' Booth thought he covered well.

'All girls do, Dad! You should know that??' Parker ripped open another present and smiled at it. Funky boxers this time.

'Haa. Yeah, I should. I do now.'

Bones was back at the range making hot drinks. She watched the boys as they opened their small gifts. She smiled seeing Booth's face, as he watched his son and his excitement. They both looked so happy. Booth looked over to her and patted the space on the couch next to him. She shook her head, not wanting to intrude. But Booth saw her reluctance. He patted the couch again with an expression of, _don't be silly woman, join us. _

Bones walked over slowly and sat down next to him. Booth placed his stocking on her lap and smiled warmly.

'You open a few,' he told her easily.

'Nooo. They're yours.' She looked shocked by his offer.

'Bones. Open some with me. Or at least try and guess what Santa got me?' His smile so charming and pleading, she couldn't resist, and complied. She pecked his cheek and pulled out a badly, hastily wrapped soft thing.

'Tie,' she said instantly, bluntly. Booth laughed and kissed her lips once hard.

'Open it then smarty pants!' He grinned, she did, then looked to him proudly, wiggling her head from side to side, and wrinkling her nose triumphantly. She placed the tie around his neck.

'Go on, you'll never guess this one,' he said. She felt the box, rattled it and smiled again, peering into his eyes.

She said quickly, 'Aftershave.' Booth smiled.

'Easy, which one?' Challenging her cutely.

Then in a heartbeat before he had finished his question she said, 'Armani, Code.' Slightly less proud but coyly, handing it to him to unwrap. His jaw dropped, stunned at her. He never thought she would take such an interest in him that way.

'I'm impressed, Bones.'

'Hum. I like it on you.' Bones grinned and watched him open it. The next few she got right too. Except the last one which was a year's subscription to his favourite comic. She laughed when she saw it. He grinned wide, nearing her face with his. She rocked back a tad, he followed closer, their eyes dancing. They didn't kiss for a few seconds, just grinned, so elated at being together. Bones lifted her hand and placed it on his bare chest, over his heart softly. He felt so warm and hard under her palm. He could see she wanted to make love to him, but they knew they would have to wait.

Booth gave her a crooked pout in apology. Bones shook her head a minuscule amount, being discreet, as if to say she was perfectly content. Then she held her lips to his, they mouthed each others lips softly for a few seconds. That intimacy having to be enough for now.

'Can I start on the ones under the tree, Dad?' Parker asked, excited to continue.

'Sure, Little man,' Booth urged, turning around to look to his son, who was on his knees beside the tree, with his biggest present waiting to be unwrapped. Bones snuck out of Booth's arms and went to the range to make the drinks.

She made them, listening and watching Parker become more and more excited with each gift he unwrapped. The pile of wrapping paper grew, as gift after gift was unveiled and gasped over. Rebecca had sent her gifts too. So Parker had everything with him. Bones thought that was a nice thing to do for him and Booth.

Bones passed around hot drinks, just as the pipes started clanking loudly, signally the water was now hot enough for showers.

'Damned pipes!' Booth muttered, annoyed, looking over to the bathroom. Bones sat down next to him chuckling.

'It's so quaint,' she oozed, putting her legs over Booth's casually. They watched Parker open the last of his presents. Booth caressed her shins with one hand and held his coffee in the other. Bones played with the hair at his nape absently, sipping her tea. Booth adored her touch, she was so gentle and subtle with whatever she did. Lulling him easily.

'Oh, Dad, there is one for you. Look?' Parker picked up an envelope and handed it to his puzzled dad.

'It is from you?' he asked Parker, who shook his head. He looked to Bones, who sipped her coffee casually. He narrowed his eyes and smiled saying, 'You?'

'Open it,' she said sweetly. Booth opened the envelope and pulled out a hand written note. Booth read it aloud.

'_Dear, Booth and Parker, I'm so sorry I have come without gifts. And thank you for letting me share this special time with you both. Spending Christmas with you has been the most wonderful time of my life. So as a thank you, I hope you will allow me to do this… I intend when I return to Washington, to open an account for you both. I would like you to fix up your beautiful cabin at my expense. Please do not argue, Booth. You know I have more than enough. It would give me great pleasure in the knowledge that this beautiful ancestral home, can be loved and used safely by your family, for generations to come. Merry Christmas. Love Bones XX. PS. Please don't fix the pipes.' _

Parker got up, walked over to her, climbing onto her lap, hugging her hard. Then kissed her cheek warmly. He then nuzzled into her neck whispering, 'I think you're wonderful. Thank you, thank you _so _much, Dr Bones.'

Parker may have been young but he understood the implication of her thoughtful gift. It would benefit not only him but his children too. She could see how touched he was, by his heartfelt embrace. Bones held him back just as hard, tears in her eyes threatening. Bones opened her eyes over Parker's shoulder, and looked to Booth. He was staring at her, his eyes glistening too. She reached her hand to him, he took it, kissing the back of it. Booth nodded gently, accepting her gift graciously. Bones squeezed his hand, pleased he wasn't going to protest.

'Right. I better get started on lunch!' She smiled happily, Parker sat up a little.

'Great. Dad and I set the table, Bones. We are pretty good at peeling potatoes too,' he said cutely, proudly.

'Excellent. I'll just go shower and change then.' Parker slipped off her easily, and began playing with his gifts. Bones went up to the galleried bedroom and took out some clothes for the day, as she turned Booth was stood still directly behind her. She almost fell into him. She stopped still, thinking he was going to protest her gift. She started to say something but Booth hugged her hard, tucking his head in her shoulder.

Bones held him back just as warmly, smiling over his shoulder. She felt him pepper her neck and shoulders with kisses delicately. Then she felt his tears splash onto her neck.

'Oh, Booth don't. you'll make me…' She didn't finish as he kissed her deeply. Their eyes stayed open, watching each other. Speaking volumes with their deep loving stare. Bones broke the kiss slowly, sliding her hands down his back and under his long johns squeezing his buttocks slowly, then caresses the tight globes of flesh seductively.

Booth grinned cocking a brow at her in question. 'We haven't got time, Bones.'

'I know,' she said prettily. 'I'm allowed to touch though. It's permitted isn't it? You're so _sexy_. I can't seem to restrain myself from touching you?'

'Haa,' he chuckled softly and continued with, 'You can touch all you want, Bones.' Then he whispered sweetly in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers up her spine, 'Last night, Bones. You made me insane with pleasure. What was that?'

Bones grinned and looked into his eyes saying simply, 'Fellatio.'

'No, that wasn't fellatio, it was something mind, body and soul transforming,' Booth oozed charmingly. She stroked his cheek, her palm sliding down till it rested on his bare chest tenderly.

'If you delay orgasm repeatedly, it heightens your eventual release. Did you enjoy?'

Booth grinned and kissed her lips whispering against them wetly, 'You felt like no other, Bones. Next time we do _stuff_, we're coming together, Ok?' he promised chivalrously.

'That sounds just about perfect.' She mouthed his lips and sucked a little on his lower lip pulling it into her mouth gently. Their eyes in an unrelenting gaze. She released his lip slowly, cupping his stiffening member gently. Booth flared his eyes at her, a nervous grin on his wet open lips. 'I better get on.' She kissed him again but still had hold of him and was stroking gently. Booth shook his head, laughing softly.

'You gotta let me go first?' he said cheekily. Bones squeezed him a little harder. Then brought her hand out from his long johns slowly. Booth sighed relaxing a little. She stepped back looking at his erection tenting his thermals, whispering, 'Feel ya later, Cocky.'

Booth laughed at her forlorn expression at having to leave his member be for a while, he thought that extremely cute and sexy as hell. She giggled at her own humour, then walked down the stairs, leaving him with a huge erection to get under control.

* * *

Bones made easy work of the lunch, delighting in using such a old piece of historic cook wear. Too often she mused, people get used to all the modern appliances and conveniences. It was hard work and took some getting use to the temperature in the stoves. Thankfully they were not that temperamental.

The table was laid and both men where showered and dressed. The wrapping paper burnt on the fire. Booth had cleaned the bathroom and lit candles around the cabin. It all looked homely and very seasonal, with the delicious aroma of a roast lunch cooking.

Bones took a break out on the veranda, sitting gently on the swing seat. It creaked loudly as she sat down gingerly on it. Looking up nervously to the two suspending chains, hoping they would support her weight. Then Parker came out, bounding along happy and cheerfully, he flumped down next to her. She almost had a coronary, thinking it was going to collapse.

Parker giggled and dew his legs up smiling at her. 'It won't break, Bones. Dad is a worry wort,' he said, taking a deep breath and snuggled into her looking to the lake.

'I'm not so sure, Parker. It is creaking severely…' She looked over the lake too, admiring the beautiful sight, the view distracting her slight panic about the stability of the swing seat.

'It's _fine_. Dad says we can go up to the creek tomorrow. When are you going home?'

'Oh. I hadn't decided, Parker. When I out stay my welcome?' she said softly. Parker thought her so sweet and kissed her cheek pleasantly.

'Haa. You're welcome anytime, Bones. Here, from us. Merry Christmas.' He held his little hand out, clenched and palm down. Bones put her hand underneath it confused. Parker opened his palm and a key dropped into her up turned hand. 'It's to the cabin. We'd like you to use it anytime, Bones. Just like we can use your pool. It's only fair,' he said kindly. Bones looked into his smiling eyes, hers brimming. He kissed her cheek again, as one of her tears rolled over her lid.

'Parker…' she said, moved beyond words. She gripped the key in her palm and hugged him hard. Parker giggled and looked around, through the window to his father, who was smiling gently, winking at him. Parker stuck his thumb up, grinning proudly at his father.

'This is the best Christmas ever,' she muttered, wiping her eyes quickly.

'Good. I'm going to play with my remote control car now.' He got up and went inside the cabin. Booth ruffled his hair as they passed, he said, 'Good job, Little Man,' proudly.

'She cried, Dad,' he said, smiling cheerfully. Booth nodded.

Then he said, 'Yeah I know. Give us ten minutes, ok?'

'Sure, Dad.' Parker was off to play with his toys happily.

Booth went outside, closing the door of the cabin behind him. Bones sat looking at the key, fingering it delicately, reverently, in her fingers. He sat down next to her gently, without a word. Bones sighed and leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Booth put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. He looked off to the view in silence. After a few minutes she looked up to him, Booth took a few seconds before he looked into her watery eyes.

'I love you, Bones.' Bones took a deep breath closing her eyes for a second, then pursed her lips exhaling fully. As if she was preparing herself, Booth waited.

'Look what you've done to me, Booth. Look at me…' He did, puzzled by her. She explained with a shaky emotional voice, 'I'm so happy I'm crying. I _rarely _cry. You've opened me up and unchained me. I feel free to fly, finally.'

'Only took me six years.' He grinned, pecking her nose gently. Bones nodded, nuzzling into his warmth and embrace. Then there was a loud crack and a nasty jolt of the swing seat. They both looked up but it was too late to move. It all happened so fast. With a thump and the splintering of wood, they crashed to their asses onto the veranda. The chains clunked around and over them, the wood almost disintegrating under them.

They looked at each other for a second, checking they were not in pain or had any injuries, then they started to belly laugh, rolling over each other.

'Haaa! I told ya! Didn't I? I told ya it was a death trap!' Booth chortled, cuddling her warmly. Bones, still laughing, nodded and kissed his lips, still clinging to her key.

'Thank goodness you can get it fixed up now,' she said sweetly. Booth stroked the hair out of her eyes affectionately.

'_We _can fix it up.'

'Me too?' she said cheerfully, hugely excited at the prospect.

'Yeah, Bones! You've got _great _taste. I was thinking I could do some jobs. But the big stuff I'll need a contractor in, for the lake and that,' he said, obviously making plans already. Bones stroked his jaw tenderly enamoured by his excited expression.

'Thank you, I'd love that.'

'Cool. You've got a little bolt hole then haven't you? When the city gets too much. You can come out here and chill out for a few days, a week, hell, the _winter _if you want! Write your novels…'

Bones put a finger to his lips to still him. 'I'd want _you _with me, always when we come here.' Booth sighed, touched by her admission. Then they kissed deeply again. Parker came out with hands on his hips.

'You broke it _kissing_?' he said incredulously. They both stopped and looked up to him. They nodded shamefully, beginning to laugh again. Parker shook his head, helping Bones up.

She asked, 'How are the roast potatoes? Burnt?' Parker shrugged his shoulders.

'No idea, Bones. It smells great though.' He flared his eyes cutely. She rubbed his hair and walked back in, leaving Booth to sort out the crumpled mess that was the remnants of the ancient swing seat.

* * *

Booth's family arrived at the cabin in a haze of noise, kisses and happy hugs all round. Shouts of _Merry Christmas _resounded for several exciting minutes. Frank staggered in with a barrel of his wife's dangerous scrumpy and walked it straight into the pantry. Sarah bounced in, adorned with furry antlers and a huge plum pudding. She opened the oven door to inspect the turkey, delighted by how good it looked. Bill and Buster took up residence in an old chair beside the fire. Bill put his feet up on the hearth, to warm his sock-covered toes.

Booth stood behind Bones as everyone piled in, he took her around her waist, embracing her gently. He rested his chin on her clavicle, watching her enchanted expression at the gathering, settling clan. Bones rested her head back to him and whispered, 'I adore them all, Booth. Next year I'm coming prepared.'

'So no more digging up bones over the Yule tide then?'

'No. This is what it is all about isn't? Family.'

'Yeah, Bones.' He kissed her cheek moving away, but she pulled him back and kissed his lips hard. Her eyes focused on his, and twinkling seductively.

'Woooo! Silly Seeley's got a _girl _friend!' Sarah saw the sweet kiss and made her comment sarcastically. Booth stuck his tongue out at her, Bones chuckled.

'Ok, what is all this about _silly Seeley_?' Bones enquired, intrigued. Booth groaned and dropped his head, smacking Sarah on the backside. She jumped and giggled.

'Well,' she began. There were people everywhere, bringing out roasted vegetables and handing around glasses of scrumpy. Beryl helped Bones with the turkey and trimmings and they brought all the food to the table.

'Oh you're gonna love this, Tempe! It's a Boothy classic.' Frank said, already laughing. Parker was giggling too, obviously in on the joke. The clan gathered around and sat down at the table. Booth and Bones at either end. She handed him the carving knife for him to carve the perfect, huge turkey she had prepared.

'Wait, first I'd like to say something…' Booth said, standing to make his speech, putting his arm around Bones' shoulder and picking up his cider. Bones looked to him, as did everybody else. They went quiet as he said, 'I just wanted to say thank you all for joining us today and for all your contributions. All humbly, gratefully received.' There were nods of thanks from around the table. Then he continued, 'Christmas is about family and this year we have a new member, Tempe, my Bones.' He turned to her with a handsome smile. 'Welcome to the Booth clan, Bones.'

'Hear, hear! Welcome, Bones,' they all said sweetly. Smiling warmly and winking at her, they all took sips of their cider.

'Thank you for letting me be apart of it. I'm touched.' Bones gave Booth's waist a squeeze. 'Now, would please someone relate this _Silly Seeley _story, as I would like to see him blush.' She pecked Booth's cheek and went to sit down, flaring her eyes at him as she went. She sat opposite him, with Sarah on one side, and Beryl on the other.

People didn't stand on ceremony and began loading their plates with food and trimmings, while Booth began to carve the bird. Sarah continued with her story.

'Right, well it all has to do with Mum's scrumpy. It's an old, _old _recipe, handed down from first born for generations. It's a _secret _recipe…'

'Yes,' Beryl interrupted sweetly, handing her plate to Booth to put some meat on it. 'It has to be brewed over a few weeks and there is an ancient chant that I say over it, to give it its potency.'

'Riiight…' Bones drew out sceptically, Beryl and Sarah laughed.

'Well, Mary and Beryl played a joke on him. How old were you, Seeley?'

'Nineteen. Evil, _eeevil _women…' Booth shook his head, hiding a gentle smile that was teasing his lips.

'Haa! Seeley had found his mum and I drunk, skinny dipping in the lake one summer. We had started on the scrumpy one day. We were a little wild back then…' Beryl nudged Bones, flaring her eyes at her suggestively, Bones grinned nodding her understanding. She continued, 'He ranted for weeks how embarrassing it was to see his mother _naked _and _cavorting _around like that. Oh! He ribbed us rotten. So we decided to get our own back on him.'

Sarah said, 'It was the weekend of the harvest festival, we were all gathered in the diner waiting for the parade to start, floats, marching bands the whole shebang. Anyway, Mum and Mary told him as treat, he could chant over the scrumpy.'

Beryl continued, 'I told him that I hadn't chanted it and as a special concession for his birthday, swearing him to secrecy. I would tell him it and he had to say it over the casks, while drinking a glass from each. Twelve of them…' Beryl's lips curled mischievously.

'Oh my,' Bones said, realising the implication. Booth was chuckling cutely, Bones grinned sweetly at him at the other end of the table. He was shaking his head, obviously remembering the events of that day.

'So, here is the kicker…' Beryl continued, 'This had to be done _naked _and _alone_. So I packed him off into the cellar of the Diner, where I brew the stuff. Told him the chant and left him too it. Now, you have to remember, I'm _evil_. Mary and I were in on it, in fact everybody was. We locked him down there. I shut up the diner but Frank, Mary and me stayed, and listened to him chant and drink, all through the cellar door. We were nearly wetting ourselves!' Bones was chuckling sweetly. 'We lit a fire in a bucket and wafted the smoke under the door.'

'Oh, that's cruel,' Bones groaned, but highly amused, they all laughed and agreed.

'They will burn in hell this lot, I tell ya.' Booth pointed to all the gathering. Pointing his knife at all of them, munching through the delicious meal. Bones giggled agreeing wholeheartedly. She sat back and took a few sips of the cider, waiting for the rest of the story.

Bill chirped in, 'We all stood outside on the street waiting, watching, cameras in hand.'

Booth added, 'Yeah. I smell the smoke and panic! I'm thinking the diner is on fire. I'm shouting, rattling the door. 'Fire! Fire! Help!!' Bones started to laugh hard at him. 'Then I find the window is open, so climb through it and run out absolutely distraught and so drunk I can barely stand. The fresh air hits me, and I'm all over the place!'

'Haaa,' Bones sniggered.

'He runs out, _butt _naked into the street, not even got his socks on!' Beryl continued, 'Straight into the girl's marching band. Main street is lined with horrified towns people. Girls scream, mothers hide their children's eyes. Old Mrs Clamper faints! Mary and I are in hysterics, snapping pictures, as he comes running up to us screaming, fire, fire!! The diner's on fire! He's shaking us to see sense.'

Beryl had tears of laughter steaming down her cheeks. Sarah rolled around on her chair, chuckling prettily. Bill shook his head, his shoulders rattling with his ancient chuckles.

'S'oh, s'oh, eventually he flails, collapses unconscious at our feet, the twelve glasses of cider doing its worst. Seeley is sprawled, naked on his back. The band steps over him, the floats have to divert around him, it takes three attempts to get around him. The priest walks past and makes the sign of the cross over him…'

'Haaa!!' Bones is streaming with tears at the story. 'Oh poor, Booth.' Bones tries to stop laughing and show sympathy. The table is in an uproar.

'Can you see how cruel these people are? And this is supposed to be me my _loving _family. Humiliating me completely,' Booth admonishes harshly, but he is smiling.

'One guy, Henry Whithrow, thinks Seeley is injured or had a heart attack or something,' Frank said. 'He only gives him mouth to mouth! Haaa. We're all hysterical by this time. We don't stop him. Haaa'

'Oh! Booth?? You kissed a _man_…' Bones said cheekily. He snarled at her, his face bright pink. Howls of laughter ensued.

'I did not!! He kissed me,' Booth corrected quickly. Bones tried to stop laughing and be serious but she lost her straight face and laughed again. 'You're all going to hell, _everyone _of you,' Booth reiterated fiercely.

'We were getting _you _back?!!' Beryl said, defending her actions, tucking back into her food.

'So, these photographs, do you have them still?' Bones asked cheekily. Frank stood up and pulled out a packet from his back pocket and passed the pack to Bones. She laughed hard again, delighted to have evidence.

'Oh!! No! That is _soooo _not right, people!' Booth grunted and collapsed back to his carver back, desolate. All the faces turn to him, in giggling fits. Bones pulled them out and looked through them.

'Haa! Excellent.'

'I didn't wake up for two days. Every time I took a drink of water I got drunk again! I didn't go back into town for a week. The shame, the shame.' He hung his head, shaking it from side to side.

'Haaa. Remind me to never upset your family,' Bones said, getting up and walking over to him. She kissed his lips and stroked his jaw affectionately, their eyes dancing.

'Oh it wasn't that bad, Seeley? You got loads of date offers from the matching girls band. Haa!' Frank nudged him suggestively.

Booth huffed an embarrassed snort, as Bones pecked his cheek, again handing Frank back the photos.

'Oh keep those, we have other sets, Tempe,' Frank said sweetly. Booth groaned again, she laughed and put the set of photos on the ottoman behind.

'Thank you, evil Boothy family,' she said sweetly. They all seemed extremely proud of themselves for humiliating him in front of Bones.

The dinner proceeded with more family stories and antics of Booth and his brother. Bones was having a wonderful time, so were their guests. The plum pudding and most of the small gallon barrel of cider were consumed and the coffee and brandies were handed around. Everybody was in high spirits and relaxed. They cleared away the table and sat around the fire for a while.

Parker was itching to go for a walk, he had been in all day and wanted some fresh air. 'Can we go for our walk soon?' he asked his dad, who was sprawled with an equally exhausted Bones, laying over him casually.

'Ok people! Get up, we need to walk off this gorgeous meal,' he instructed, but his order was shot down by the groans and rumbles of discontented guests. Parker pulled at his father's hand, urging him up.

'Come on everybody. Snowball fight!' Parker tried to gee up the adults.

'Oooh, the energy of youth,' Beryl said whimsically, making all of the adults agree, but it had the right effect. They began to get up and get dressed for their walk around the lake.

* * *

As promised the snowball fight was an all out war. The adults brightened in the chill air, as they made their way around the lake. Bones spent most of her time ducking icy snowballs. She couldn't seem to make them quick enough to retaliate properly.

Booth made his way over to her, hiding behind a pelted tree. The remnants of snowballs meant for her strewn over the bark of the tree she stood behind. She jumped as he grabbed her and pulled her down into the snow, laying over her.

'I'm ineffectual at this,' she said, appalled at her feeble snowball making. Booth pouted with her adorably, then kissed her lips, shifting his hips over hers. Bones grinned, wrapping her arms around him, understanding what he was thinking.

'Oooo, are you feeling amorous, Booth?' she asked, her eyes glinting, which was obvious by the hardness forming in his jeans.

'A little. You're so _cute _when you can't do something to perfection. It turns me on.' Booth rubbed his nose around hers, then pecked her lips sweetly.

Bones said surprised, 'You like to see me fail?' Their eyes glowing brightly.

'Yeah. Cos you can do so much I can't. It's good for my ego, that you can't make snowballs.'

'I _can _make snowballs!' She rolled him and sat on his groin, her gloved hands on his chest, looking down to him. He held her hips, smoothing his hands around her buttocks. 'Just not quick enough it seems.' She sulked.

'Well, you're being too precise, Bones. Just grab, squeeze and throw. You keep making proper balls,' he explained her error, playfully. Bones dropped her mouth open in shock.

'You _have _to do that or the trajectory is all wrong!' she explained scientifically, Booth found that so funny, and just like her.

'It's a snowball fight, Bones, not a contest to make the best snowball,' he told her, amused. Bones sighed then leant down to hover over his face, a soft smile teasing her lips. He lifted his head up to kiss her but she backed her head away a little, teasing him.

'I didn't know that, this is my first snowball fight,' she said plainly. Booth lost his smile and furrowed his brow a little.

'Bones, seriously?' he asked incredulously.

'Yes.' Booth felt a surge of sorrow on hearing that.

'Oh, Bones. I can't tell you how sad that makes me feel. You've never had a snowball fight?' He had to double check, his heart twisting painfully for her.

'No. Does it have a purpose?' Bones asked interested.

'No, Bones. Just to have fun and be stupid for a while. Get frost bite and catch pneumonia.'

'Oh right. Although you can't _catch _pneumonia,' she corrected cutely. 'But you were just being humorous, weren't you?' She leant in a little, her lips brushing his. The caress sending a lovely sensations through them both.

'Yeah.' He smiled and held her close, kissing her lips softly. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the family had snuck up around them and took up ambush positions, snowballs at the ready.

They all looked to Parker, when he nodded, the next war broke out and the kissing pair were pelted with snowballs from every angle. Shouts of Gotya! Stop that! Eeew, kissing!? Filled the trees around them, trembling icicles from the boughs above.

They both looked at each other for an instant, their smiles shone, then they jumped up and started to retaliate. They stood back to back, this time Bones just grabbed, squeezed and threw. They were all laughing hard. Parker was delirious with his surprise assault.

'Divide and conquer, Booth?' Bones said, only just ducking a ball from Parker, as she threw one back hard, hitting him in the stomach.

'Yeah, who?' he said, reaching both hands down, manufacturing two balls at once.

'Sarah,' she said, grinning from ear to ear.

'Go!' Booth yelled and they diverted their attention to Sarah and paced, making, and throwing as they descended on Sarah. She yelped and ducked, running away under their dual assault.

'Frank!' Bones shouted, changing attack now. Booth complied and they began again. Frank was easy and gave up almost instantly.

'Got me, I'm out!' he said defeated, and trotted away with a relieved smile adorning his lips.

Beryl stopped exhausted, then walked out from behind a tree with her hands up, waving a white handkerchief. 'Me too. I need another brandy. My ass is frozen solid!' She wandered off, but Bones and Booth changed again, going after Parker now.

'AHH!' He got smothered, giggled madly and ran away. Bill just stood up straight and dropped the snowball in his hand, then smiled at the triumphant pair.

'I need to sleep,' he said simply, shrugging his shoulders, retreating back to the cabin.

Bones looked to Booth, their eyes glinting and their laughter filling the wood. Bones put her gloved hand up and Booth high fived her. She grabbed him around his shoulders and jumped up, Booth instinctually held her around her buttocks and kissed her hard and deep for a few moments. Bones broke the kiss and smiled hard.

'My first snowball fight and I won it?! _We _won. I'm so happy,' she gushed, elated at their performance. Then there was a moment of decision, she added brazenly, 'I want you _now_, Booth.' Pecked his lips then, 'Where can we go for a quickie?' she asked excitedly. Booth chuckled, seeing her eyes flashing fire and lust suddenly.

'Workshop, come on.' He let her down, grabbed her hand and started to run, he pulled her along. Bones was laughing as they clambered over the snow drifts towards the workshop. 'Not very romantic for our first time,' he panted, apologising. His cock already thickening and making running difficult.

'Don't care, need you.' Her staccato frantic sentence, telling him she really didn't mind. He glance at her, she was glowing from head to toe, covered in snow and ice. Her hurried exhales condensing and surrounding her in a mist, which Booth thought made her look as if she wore a halo.

They snuck around all the cars, crouching low so not to be seen. Booth opened the workshop wooden door and pulled her inside. He was attacking her mouth before he even closed it. Bones spun pushing him up against the door, moaning, ravishing his mouth and lips. She ripped her gloves off and flung them. Once free, her hands were undoing his jeans button and unzipping him, fumbling him out.

'Umm. Booth, quick so… Quick. Got. Oh!' She was so busy with her task, she hadn't realised Booth had done the same with her, his hand was inside her panties and fingering her wet warm clitoris frantically.

'Oh God, Booth,' she growled, throwing her head back to his exploration of her inner folds.

'Bones, gotta…' he said breathlessly, he ripped his hand out, she groaned disapprovingly. He picked her up and walked her backwards, French kissing her deeply. Their lust and need for each other overpowering. They let loose all semblance of control or restraint.

Booth staggered with her to the workbench, then swept his arm out, clearing the bench aggressively, there was a clatter of tools and bits of wood flying in all directions. It was dusty and smelled of engine oil, but they didn't care. They were beyond caring about the location or the noise, which may have alerted their guests to their lust.

'Booth, get inside me,' Bones whimpered, desperate. He put her buttocks on the bench and pulled her jeans and panties down and off, roughly groaning and frantic, struggling to get them over her boots. His cock stood high and pulsed, his jeans around his knees. She grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, her eyes wild with lust.

'Jesus woman, I've got nothing,' he said manically, concerned for a second. Bones flicked a glance up to him and offered him a shaky if aroused, placating smile.

'S'ok. Implant.' She shifted her hips on the bench closer to his, her eyes sparkling and dilated. Booth grabbed his cock, aimed, then walked a pace forward, slipping inside her, but with full force and maximum depth. Bones gasped and gripped his hips, slamming her eyes closed and rolling her head back in abandonment. Booth pulled her hips closer and began to thrust, fast and hard.

'Awww! Yeees!' she yelped, Booth grunted on entry to her and began to pump.

'You ok? Wet enough?' he managed to say, checking she was comfortable as she could be. He thumped himself into her, feeling his scrotum already tightening for his impending eruption.

'God yes, Booth. Don't stop,' she mumbled, shifted her hips again, then wrapped her legs around his, spreading her thighs wide to his powerful thrusts. Booth pulled her hips into his upward penetrations. 'So goood ooo Booth you feel sooo good.' Bones was rampant, grabbing his puffer jacket and screwing her fist in the fluffy material.

'Ain't gonna last, Bones,' he warned, leaning forward kissing her mouth, his fingers going to where they joined and thumbing her clit roughly. He could see her eyes flare erotically, adoring his unselfish enthusiam to pleasure her.

'Me neither. Oh, Booth, deeper, go deeper,' she begged, almost whining. Booth gasped as he felt her insides grip his cock hard, she laid back on the bench and moaned gutturally.

'Fuck, whazat?' he muttered, staggering due to the sensation she was giving him. Bones rolled her hips as he pounded her, certain he was hurting her. She was rocking on the fairly unstable table, it creaked loudly, protesting being assaulted by them.

'Tell ya later.' Bones said, thrusting herself now, meeting him just as hard. He grunted and began to tremble, his thumb rubbing her fast and hard, wanting her with him. He needn't have worried.

'Shit woman, coming, coming,' Booth rumbled, panting. Bones pulled herself up and gripped his head, their eyes burning, shot through with desire. Booth couldn't look away, he was trapped by her beautiful lusty stare.

'Together,' she said, only just getting the word out before she kissed him with her eyes open. Wanting to watch him come for the first time with her. They went into free fall into each others eyes.

They both cried out hoarsely, the blitz of emotion and sensation bombarded them, as their lust was being sated. Bones felt him empty into her satisfyingly deep, adding extra fuel for her orgasm, making hers even more intense. Booth staggered feeling his legs weaken and tremble. The bench creaked harshly and wobbled menacingly.

'Ummmm.'

Booth thrust slower but still deeply, relishing being inside her velvet depths. The steam of their bodies rose between them, wafting the scent of themselves and hot sex around the workshop. Words of love unspoken, exchanged with a single look.

They were still kissing but now their tongues slowed, her hands ran through his hair gently. They began to still. They broke the kiss to breathe. Bones rested her brow on his temple, their breaths mingling as they recovered. Their eyes finally closing for a few seconds. Both swallowing, rewetting their dry throats.

Booth was the first to say anything, 'I've never come so fast in my life,' he said, surprised by his performance, lifting his head and smiling at her. Bones grinned wide and stroked his jaw affectionately.

'That would be my _awesome _pelvic floor muscles,' she told him cheekily, proudly.

'Was that what you were doing?'

'Yeah. I told you I was good,' she said simply, without ego, just honesty. Booth chuckled and withdrew gently from her. Bones sighed and laid back closing her eyes, her legs hanging off the end of the bench. Naked from the waist down except for a pair of heavy boots.

Booth popped himself away and zipped himself up. He picked up her panties and slipped them on her, ripping them as he got them caught on her boots. Bones chuckled as he said, 'Ooops.'

'Haa. Don't worry.' She saw him put them in his pocket, with a waggle of his brows. 'Booth?'

'Yeah?' He pulled her jeans up over her naked legs and ass, then did up the button and zip slowly looking into her eyes handsomely.

'Neither have I,' she confessed sweetly. 'You felt incredible inside me.' She grinned wide, pecked his lips and sighed, holding him tenderly. 'As if you belonged to me.'

Booth's smile drifted away and he held her close, whispering into her ear, 'I do. Bones. I belong to you, for as long as you want me.' Bones closed her eyes at his beautiful words, holding him tightly to her.

'That's going to be a very long time. Can you handle that?' she said, extremely emotional all of a sudden, her eyes sparkling, brimming with warm salty water.

'Don't doubt me, _ever_,' Booth said firmly, they kissed tenderly again.

* * *

When they made their way back to the cabin, they had only been away for twenty minutes and nobody seemed concerned, as they were all sprawled out and snoozing. Even Parker was snoring on the bed. Buster was the only one who witnessed their return. Bones grinned, charmed by everyone asleep. She pecked Booth's cheek and went to the bathroom.

Bones made a pot of coffee and joined Booth in the only free place which was in the bay window, overlooking the lake in the armchairs. Instead of taking one each, she sat on his lap. Which delighted him; she was heeding his instructions from last night.

His words to her before in the workshop had touched her deeply. She was still thinking about what had passed between them then. Booth could see her brain working. Her eyes glazed slightly and she sipped her coffee quietly. She looked out the window not really seeing the view, just his words. She felt his finger stroke down her cheek, to encourage her look at him. She looked into his face and smiled slowly, studying him. Booth curved his lips gently, understanding her expression and thoughts.

They always had an irrevocable connection, it seemed tighter and stronger now. Their intimacy obviously heightening its intensity. They both felt it as they looked lovingly at one another in silence. Only the snores of their guests distracting them slightly.

Booth's hand lay heavy and comforting on her thigh, caressing an irregular pattern. Bones had her arm around his neck and played with his hair delicately, as if it was second nature to her. Booth mused she was much more affectionate than he ever thought she would be. No sooner had he thought it, she smiled wider and pecked his lips delicately.

'I'm not usually this tactile or affectionate but I want, need to be with you. I hope that's acceptable?' Booth just nodded and pecked her lips back softly. 'Good,' she added whispering.

Booth spoke quietly, 'Tomorrow, I want to take you somewhere.'

'Ok. Where?' Her tone gentle, obviously the passion they had shared earlier making them feel lazy and lethargic.

'We want to take you up to the creek, it's a bit of a ramble but I think you'll enjoy it,' he said cryptically.'

'I'm sure I will.' There was aloud snort from Frank, which woke everybody from their Christmass-y slumber. Bones giggled and snuggled into his chest a little. 'I'll make some more coffees,' she said, pecking his lips softly. Booth nodded, smiling wide as she got up, leaving him empty handed and a lot colder.

* * *

The family had coffee and finally went around sevenish. E mails and phone numbers swapped and shared. With promises of seeing them again soon. Bones missed them already, as they waved them off from the frosting veranda.

The cabin looked tidy again but surprisingly empty, with the lack of bodies strewn around the sofas and chairs.

Parker went happily to bed, exhausted. Booth read to him a little of Treasure Island but he was asleep before Booth got through half a chapter.

When he came down, Bones was in the bathroom running a bath. He popped his head round the door and smiled, seeing she had brought in some candles and flicked off the lights.

'Got any bubbles, Booth?' she asked gently.

'Yeah in there, I think. You want to be left alone for a while?' he asked, not worried if she did. Bones furrowed her brow and walked to him taking his hand, easing him in, staring into his eyes.

'This is for us. I thought we could just relax and talk.'

'Oh, talk? Everything ok?' he looked a little worried, concerned something was wrong.

'Yes, perfect,' she said, easing him gently.

'Ok. I'll just make up your bed first, stoke the range.' She nodded, pecking his lips gently.

'Thanks.'

Bones pottered out naked a few minutes later, to get them a couple of nightcaps. He spotted her as he made up her bed. His heart palpitated seeing her so easy with her nakedness. The more he saw her, the more gorgeous he thought she was. So elegant and very graceful. Her body not too slim but athletic, honed and curvaceous. However knowing that, that wasn't what he fell in love with, her form was just frosting. He mused that the best thing about her was her eyes. He adored her eyes, and how expressive they were. How much she gave away of herself via them.

Finally with everything set up and locked up, he joined her in the bathroom. She was already in the water, bubbles covered most of her body. She had a large brandy in her hand and a pretty smile on her lips for him, as he closed and locked the door. He grinned back charmingly.

'Just gonna…' He nodded towards the toilet, Bones grinned and gave him a little nod. She was delighted how comfortable they were with the intimacy already. She mused that must come from the years they had spent around each other.

Booth used and flushed the toilet, then washed his hands. He stripped off in silence. Then just as he was about to step in, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, he asked with a positively delicious grin, 'Facing or cuddling?'

'Oh definitely cuddling,' she answered sweetly, assuringly. He nodded, and stepped in, she opened her legs, he settled gently between them. She handed him his brandy, kissing his cheek as she did.

'So, you wanna talk, what about?' he said, taking a sip of his nightcap. She placed her legs over his, and her arms around him. Holding him carefully, she sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

'Us.'

'Ok, shoot.'

'This _love _thing. Is it permanent with you?' she enquired softly. Booth turned around a little to look into those expressive eyes and smiled softly.

'Yes, Bones. As much as love can be. You know there are no guarantees. But I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I know I'll love you twice as much the day after that.' He pecked her lips, seeing her eyes relax and adore his honesty. Something she always expected and got from him. 'There will be times when we have problems and have to work through them, but if we have that core. That love and affection, we can work through it all, whatever comes our way.' Bones gave him a soft peck to his cheek and sighed.

'Umm. Do you want to procreate with me?'

'Bones,' he sighed, shaking his head a little, looking back to her features, 'Have a child, yes. I do. At some point, if _you _want to. It's a joint decision. There is your career to consider and it will mean a life long commitment from both of us.' Then Booth chuckled a little adding, 'I seem to be doing all the _talking_, what about you?'

Bones took a sip of brandy not looking at him, just the bubbles. Booth waited a little nervously.

'I'm sorry for the direct questions but I just needed to clarify things in my mind. To be sure where you stand, so I can make some decisions about us.'

'And have you?'

'Yes.'

'That was quick! You gonna tell me what they are?'

'Humm. Let me just say, things are clearer. There is no one I'd rather make a life with than you. I understand the commitment involved and the repercussions to our lives and careers. And I'm willing to fight for us, work through the obstacles together. We always find a way, or compromise fairly easily. However two things concern me.'

'Go on.'

'My wealth. You're a strong alpha male figure with a deep seated pride. It concerns me that you may feel threatened by it. Feel inadequate for not being the dominant party in that area of out lives.'

'Ok. I take your point, it's true. And I have to be honest, is does hurt my pride a little. But Bones, you've _always _had more money than me. I've accepted that, with pride in you.'

'How so?'

'You're an amazing author and deserve to be compensated handsomely. You're the best in your field and paid appropriately. You've never thrust your wealth in peoples' faces or are extravagant, which I find remarkable. Most people who get money spend it on _stuff_. But not you, that's where my pride comes from really.'

'Umm. Ok. Thank you for the compliments. So, if I buy a plasma 50inch you'll be happy, no doubt. But what if I want to purchase a new residence? Room for our child and Parker, will you be ok with me purchasing something you maybe couldn't necessarily afford?'

'Good _question_, Bones.'

'Yes, I thought so. You're deflecting, answer please.'

'H'ok. I'd swallow my pride, be humbled and sincerely grateful. If it was to all our benefit then, no problem.'

'Right. Good. I don't want you to feel like a kept man. So we could make some compromises there I suspect.' She gave him a little squeeze. Booth smiled nodding.

'Yeah, I'd wanna pay my way, as much as I could afford, Bones.'

'Of course, yes.' Bones nodded solemnly.

'Do you want to know my financial worth? It might make you see there is no point you getting freaky about it?'

'Nah that's private, Bones,' he wrinkled his brow, not really wanting to know.

'Actually, I disagree. It shouldn't be. If we are going to honest and open you need to understand, Booth.'

He was silent for a few moments, looking into her beautiful features. He assessed her statement, then smiled softly. 'Go on then.'

'Ok. My accountant told me I have in a total wealth of two million in liquidity. That's not including my investments, which equates to another four or so.'

'Holy shit, Haaa! I got no chance then.'

'Exactly. So just relax about it, ok?' Bones gave him a gentle squeeze kissing his cheek. She felt happier telling him. Hoping now he might not let his pride feel so bruised.

'Ok. What was the second thing that concerned you?'

'Yes. My trips away. I'd still like to do them.'

'Right, yes I don't have any problem with that, except… If we have a child I think we should discuss the destination and safety of…'

'Oh yes! I understand I wouldn't knowingly put myself in harm's way, Booth. Of course I would consult with you… Our child and Parker should be our first priority,' Bones said seriously. Booth smiled pecking her lips gently.

He answered with, 'Cool.'

'So, have you got any questions, concerns?' she asked casually. Bones, swirled her brandy then swigged the last mouthful.

'Nope, whatever comes our way, we'll work it out.'

'Agreed,' she said with an accompanying nod. 'Bed I think, I'm exhausted.'

'Yeah me too. I'm sleeping with you tonight, Parker can have the bed to himself.' Bones grinned and squeezed him kissing his cheek, delighted at the prospect.

'Lovely.' Booth smiled, getting out of the water, slinging a towel around his hips, then grabbed another and held it up for her to step into.

'Thanks, Booth.'

* * *

They got to bed and wrapped themselves around one another. They fell to sleep almost instantly, after a long lazy good night kiss.

They hadn't been asleep long before Booth shifted his hips and fluttered his eyes open, to see Bones smiling at him. She had the most alluring sexy smile hovering on her lips. Booth grinned wide and whispered sweetly, 'Hop on if you want.' He stroked down her spine over her night shirt to her buttocks.

Bones sighed and lifted herself over him slowly, laying flat and caressed his face with her lips, whispering, 'You sure?' Booth kissed her once gently and nodded slowly.

This time they were taking their time. They both knew it. Not another word was spoken as they removed items of clothes to the erotic sounds of rustling sheets and blankets. Then they hummed sultrily to the wonderful captivating sensation of full body, and flesh on flesh contact. With nothing between them, only tingling skin and the heat of their aroused bodies.

Before Bones took him inside, she kissed him deeply and didn't stop. She began a slow rhythm with her tongue. Swirling softly and sucking a little, rocking herself along his solid erection for a long while. When she stopped kissing him, she lifted her head a little to peer into his dark eyes. His warm palms slid down her back to her buttocks and caressed again them, under the blankets.

They stilled for a while and grinned, then slowly Bones lifted her hips and let him ease in a little. Booth felt her wetness and sighed, just his glands sheathed inside her.

'Umm,' Booth rumbled from deep in his chest. Bones sighed softly, her warm breath caressing his wet lips.

They kissed again but kept watching each other. They didn't need the words of love and adoration, it was all exchanged by their expressive eyes and tender touches.

Bones moved a bit more and took him a little deeper. She watched as Booth closed his eyes briefly, then flickered them open again to watch her. She shifted again, all very slowly and softly, then took him the rest of the way. They both hitched their breaths at the sensation it created, the bond. Bones felt her pussy pulsate and pucker as she lifted off a little, then sank back down, terribly slowly.

Booth gently eased his hips up meeting her languid, elegant movements, his hands still roaming around her buttocks. Bones grinned, knowingly at him. The lovers touched, kissed and mumbled their delight into one another. Booth leant up a little to suckle her nipples delicately, kissing, then nuzzling her sweet fleshy mounds. Bones didn't stop her movements but hugged his head to her, cradling him closely and gently.

As Booth slowly swapped to her other breast, he left a warm wet sheen on her. The pink wet nipple hardened again, tighter, sending little contractions to her pussy, that Booth felt the twitches of, on his sensitized girth.

'Oh, Bones, I can feel your pleasure,' he whispered, then suckled a little firmer, squeezing her buttocks, impaling her more deeply onto him. His mouth left her breasts and he kissed up her arched neck to her lips. Bones nodded.

'It's true, you're bringing me great joy, Booth.' Said with a sultry honesty. Her lips curled to a lovely complimentary smile for him. He felt his heart swell along with his ego. He did so want to please her, let her see and feel his fathomless love and devotion.

Bones uncoupled them and turned around, straddling his hips, took his glistening member in her hand and positioned him. Then sank slowly down. Her change of position gave Booth a lovely view of her hourglass body, shimmering in the glow of the flames. She swirled her hips and rose up and down gently, rhythmically. Booth watched transfixed as he slid in and out of her body.

He moaned seductively, appreciatively, his hands returning to her sexy ass and caressed her with one hand, the other up her spine. Bones rode him gently, flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked around to him. Booth looked a little shy but her smile eased him. She had obviously realised he was an ass man and had changed her mode to suit him.

One of her hands went under his scrotum and caressed; he sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. He had to smile to himself. She was a very generous lover, he mused. Always wanting to please him as much as possible. And now she was massaging his perineum, to give him an added delectable sensation. Bones let him have his fill. She could feel his member throb deeper, while he got lost in her sensuous flesh.

Booth sat up a little and held her close, kissing over her neck and throat. 'What do you like, Bones?' he enquired, licking her ear lobe and suckling it gently. Both of them moving to give the other maximum pleasure.

Bones palmed his head and sighed closing her eyes. Booth felt a tremble go through her at her thought. 'Show me,' he said softly. She nodded, then slowly uncoupled them again. She stood and looked down at him, her expression unreadable, she took his hand and pulled him up a little.

'Sit up a little,' Bones said quietly, Booth turned and sat on the couch. 'Little lower,' she instructed gently, as he complied and sunk down. She smiled wide, obviously happy with his position. Then she knelt over him, her thighs either side of his torso. She took both his hands and laced her fingers with him.

'I like to watch too,' she whispered, grinning evocatively. She positioned her pussy at his mouth. Booth grinned too, his eyes sparkling. He slid his hands around her buttocks again and eased her closer, slowly. He could see a muscle in her cheek flutter as if she was nervous, she wasn't, it was due to visual stimulation and arousal.

Booth tongued her from her anus into her velvet hole, pointing his tongue to splay open her inner lips, then closed his lips around her clitoris. Bones resisted the urge to cry out but did jar a little and suck in a breath through her teeth. His tongue so hot, it fired her desire and pleasure. Booth watched hers eyes watch his tongue slip delicately over her. She squeezed his hands in hers. 'Ooaarrrrh,' she made a breathy compliment.

He pointed his tongue and flickered it over her clitoral hood. Bones let go his hands, one went to his hair and caressed him. Her eyes wide and fixed on his actions.

'Amazing,' she muttered, Booth noting her voice had become breathy and deep. His hands palming and squeezing her hips, as she stayed still to let him pleasure her. Her juices ran down her inner thigh, Booth scooped them up hungrily, humming. Then tickled her labia with a majestic flickering of his tongue.

'Oh Booth.' He could see her desperately trying to keep watching, forcing her eyes to stay open. To connect each erotic sensation with each movement of his lips and tongue. Booth then slipped a finger into her pussy, her walls gripped it tight the instant he entered her.

'God, Bones, you're so tight.' She nodded fast, then dropped open her mouth, as he slipped his tongue back to her throbbing nub and gently nudged it from side to side.

'Umm. Umm.' Bones felt him put another finger inside her and reach high and forward. 'Yes, oh yeeess, Booth.' She nodded frantically, urging him on. She bit her lower lip, still staring at him making love to her. Feeling him swirl her clit and finger her delicately, her fist gripping then releasing his hair in a rhythm, as her orgasm built fast now.

Booth could tell she was seconds away from her climax, when he retracted his hot burning tongue from her. Bones gripped his hair tight and growled at him. He chuckled cutely.

She started to smile and leant down kissing his wet lips. 'You're so _evil, _Booth. And I thought you were a good boy?'

'Now you know how it feels,' he said cheekily. She nuzzled his neck and kissed his throat.

'Please finish me off,' she said sweetly, almost a plea in her voice.

'My pleasure,' he grinned caringly and began again. Bones relaxed and sighed, shifted on her knees and rolled her hips around in the opposite direction to his gloriously willing tongue. The acme rose faster and deeper. His fingers caressing inside her, her essence oozing over his hand.

'Oh Booth, arh. See what you've done. Watch me, baby.' Bones rolled her head and gripped his hair. Booth was surprised she called him baby but enchanted. She was past the point of no return and heading for paradise, beyond care. She snapped her eyes to his now, locking into his glare. Booth felt her inners pulsate and tremble on his fingers. Her bud throbbed on his tongue. She stifled her cry of ecstasy in her throat, her back arching, her hand gripping his hair, flexing in it. The pulses of sweet bliss zapped up her body making it quiver. Her thighs trembled and weakened.

Booth mumbled, 'Gorgeous,' against her. Bones sank away and panted slowly, finally closing her eyes for a few moments. Then to his amazement, she reached for his wet hand and licked off her essence. Once done she placed his palm on her breast and reached for his turgid burning cock and slipped him inside. Booth groaned hard, feeling her pussy still quivering. She kissed him her tongue swirling with his, and began a rounding slow rhythm with her pelvis.

She broke the kiss saying, 'Incredible orgasm, Booth. Thank you.' Then another long kiss ensued. Booth had had enough of her in control and slipped his arms under her thighs and stood up, carrying her over to the bear skin in front of the fire. She grinned wide, kissing his lips, delighted by his romantic idea, to make love by the fire.

Without withdrawing from her, he knelt down then laid her delicately back. 'My turn to take control, Bones.' She palmed his face lovingly, her eyes sparkling with the reflection of the flames of the fire in her eyes. He lifted her left thigh up and out, and shifted his hips. Bones sighed as his pubic bone grazed her clitoris, stimulating her perfectly.

'Oooh, Booth, we're so compatible physically. I just knew we would be,' Bones cooed, her hands wandering tenderly over his broad back. Then down his slim hips. Booth nodded, agreeing. Then gently eased up into her as far as he could, he then withdrew completely. Bones sighed out but she needn't have worried because he slid back in just as slowly. Repeating his careful penetrations over and over. Bones knew his purpose. Knowing most women enjoy the sensation of being entered for the first time, it being a special and repeatable treat.

Bones adored his tenderness and thoughtfulness and told him generously. 'Wonderful sensation, Booth.' She matched his slow love making, meeting his gentle thrusts with a little sigh or a hum, of restrained passion.

'Are you comfortable?' he asked softly.

'Yes, beautifully comfortable, thank you for asking,' she replied cutely, grinning.

'You're welcome.' He peppered her mandible with open lipped kisses, both of them making love slowly to each other.

'You're so polite? Ha.,' Bones asked rhetorically, a little amused, she wasn't expecting him to be so gentle and willing to please. His alpha male instinct to dominate and sate their needs first, was not evident with him at all. He seemed to be all about generosity and love, she was delighted to discover.

'Making up for earlier in the workshop.' Booth was very casual and relaxed. 'That was so _hot, _Bonesbut definitely not comfortable.' He grinned wide, cocking a brow.

Bones pecked his lips saying, 'I thought we were pretty amazing.' Booth grinned, slipping slowly in and out of her, as she complimented his gentleness with her own loving movements.

'There is a place for fast love, Bones but I prefer slow love making,' he whispered sweetly.

Bones grinned wider, kissing him softly again, caressing his thigh 'I get that, Booth.'

'What about you?' he asked softly, changing his angle a little, arching his back a little, so his cock rubbed her G spot. Bones hummed, closing her eyes for a second to the delicious sensation of him. Bones tickled between his buttocks, gently stimulating the downy hairs. She could feel his muscles flex, he hummed.

'Ummm oooh. Yes this. This way,' she mumbled, then smiled and sighed heavily, wrapping her legs and arms around him. He stilled as he couldn't really continue, she had him ensnared in her bodily web.

'Oh God, Bones, fantastic…' he trailed off, as she rippled her hips to his, then squeezed his member rhythmically inside her. She drew him in and out of her velvet soft wetness.

'Are you comfortable?' she asked cheekily, Booth could see in her eyes that she was getting closer and closer to orgasm. He could recognise those subtle signs now. It excited him seeing her joy mounting.

'Haa. Yes.' They entwined fingers and grasped tighter. 'You're gonna moan at me, but I gotta tell ya this.' Bones tilted her head, her brow wrinkled in question.

'I worship the ground you walk on, always have,' Booth told her breathlessly. Bones grinned wide, squeezing his hands in hers. They continued to ripple gently into one another.

'Hero worship suggests a weak mind and lack of self worth, but in this case, I'll allow it.'

Booth chuckled, dropping his head into her neck and kissed her throat. He then nibbled her ear and began thrusting gently again, rolling his hips around. Her tight pussy encasing him in warmth and softness, while massaging him closer to release. He felt so loved, and cared for inside her, part of her almost.

Bones could feel his passion rising in symbiosis with hers. The love they were making was slow, tender and building to a crescendo of huge magnitude.

'Umm, Booth?' Bones released his hands, placed them on his buttocks pulling him deeper.

'Umm,' he managed, feeling his scrotum tighten, their eyes misting and flickering with a burnt orange hue.

'I love you,' Bones said sincerely. Booth was so surprised hearing her actually say those words, he stopped moving, seducing and paralysing him for a few moments.

'Don'tstop, pleaseBooth, don'tsssstop…' she gushed suddenly, imploring him to continue, as she was so near to orgasm. He continued urgently, his eyes sparkling, burning, feeling her start to shake under him, quivering. She arched her neck and gripped his buttocks to her, heaving him deeper wanting him to merge with her. Seeing her bliss, his grew too, her body pulling him with her.

'Bones, my Bones, I'll love you always,' he whispered against her lips, giving into his pleasure. Thrusting once hard and deep into her. Bones gasped as his movement bumped her engorged hub. Then with the swivel of his hips, Bones spiralled, ascending to a dizzying legal high. It pushed her body into a convulsive forward motion. Booth held her close and soared with her, lifting her thigh up a little more, to be a faction deeper, giving her everything of himself. Bones squeezed his buttocks hard. 'Oh God, Tempe,' Booth muttered feebly, hearing Bones gasp and moan her rapture. Their eyes molten, fusing together. Their mutually shared climax mixed their bodies together for a sublime instant. Neither one could perceive where the other began or ended.

Bones whimpered letting the ecstasy overrun her while Booth pushed in again and again on each eruption, unable to stop the primal impulse, to send his seed deeper into her. They kissed instinctually fast and hard, muffling their exclamations in each other.

'Sweet torture,' Bones mumbled into his mouth, obviously overcome, returning her tongue to his. Swirling ever more slowly as they gradually, slowly, went limp and finally spent.

Bones' hands slipped to the bear skin, palms up. She closed her eyes, her mouth hung open slightly. Her legs now rested open and relaxed on the silky smoothness of the bear pelt. Her heart still thumping her sternum.

Booth lay just as helpless and exhausted over her. He thought he was crushing her, but when he went to roll away, Bones said quickly, 'Don't. Wait. You're fine.' Urging him sweetly to stay where he was. Booth sighed and nodded feebly, relaxing again, with his full weight on her.

They lay perfectly still, recovering slowly. Bones was astonished, she had had good sex before, even fantastic sex before. But nothing compared to that. That, she mused was something far more inexplicable.

'We gotta do _that _again soon, Booth,' she said totally affected, still trying to refill her lungs properly. That was a massive compliment to both of them, especially Booth. He grinned, lifted his head and smiled, as she fluttered her eyes open. Then focusing on his, she smiled wide and hard, he matched it brightly.

'I can still hear violins,' she added cutely, wrapping her fatigued tingling limbs around him again, caressing him tenderly. Booth chuckled and pecked her lips.

'It's more like choirs of angles singing for me,' Booth said quietly, pretending to be listening to them.

'Haaa. Yes, course. Each to their own. It's true I do feel pretty heavenly.'

'You look it.' He smiled deliciously, peppering his neck with delicate mouthy kisses, she offered him all of it, fingering down his moist spine.

'Aww, Booth. Thank you.' She squeezed him warmly.

'Can I move yet?' he asked.

'Poss-ib-ly.' She was attempting a little humour. 'Have I cuddled you enough yet?' Bones said playfully and Booth adored it. She could tell, by his charming chuckles and the way he was nuzzling into her ear.

'Never enough, Bones.' Then to her surprise and disappointment, he lifted up and stood slowly.

'Ooooh, where you going?' Bones rolled onto her side to watch him walk away. Then she realised what he was doing. He walked back with their pillows and blankets, a chivalrous smile perched on his lips. He knelt down beside her and tucked a pillow under her head. Bones couldn't take her eyes of his handsome features.

'I thought we could sleep here, together. It's kinda romantic by the fire,' explaining his actions.

'Oh. Yes, it is,' she sighed her words, agreeing wholeheartedly. Booth then placed the blankets over her gently and straightened them. 'Thank ya.' she said cheerfully, touched.

Booth then put a couple of logs on the fire, then lay down beside her under the blankets. Bones rolled to face the fire on her side, as he spooned her from behind. Booth draped his warm hand over her waist and kissed her shoulder. The logs caught alight quickly and spat and crackled loudly, sending warmth out in all directions.

'There, that's better,' he said, settling down. Bones covered his hand with hers and squeezed it a little.

'Will your back be ok down here?' she enquired, suddenly concerned.

'Yeah. You can _pop _me back in if its not.' Kissing her again for her worry for him and his comfort.

'Ummm. Ok.' Bones sounded very sleepy and Booth knew he wasn't far behind her.

He whispered in her ear, 'Night, night, Bones.' He didn't get a reply, Bones was already asleep. He grinned peering over to check, then closed his eyes too.

* * *

'You're gonna love this, Bones,' Parker told Bones excitedly, walking beside her with some difficulty. His legs so much shorter than Bones' and his father's. The snow drifts had settled overnight, sinking down with the heavy frost but were still difficult to negotiate.

After breakfast, Booth had gathered a backpack and filled it with what he needed for this morning's ramble; a flask of hot chocolate, and some cookies and various other items. He had told Parker not to give the surprise away and he was being very good. However, his excitement tipped Bones off somewhat, that something was afoot.

'I hope so, Parker. Are you going to tell me what we're doing?'

'Nope. Just go with it, Bones,' Booth said cryptically, holding his gloved hand out for her to take, helping her over a rather large mound of snow. Bones could see it was a fallen tree with a couple of foot of snow blanketing it. She took his hand and scrambled over it.

Bones grinned, peering into him, then he pecked her lips, as she got over. He kept holding her hand. They glanced often at one another on their morning snowy walk. Remembering last night and the love they had made. It also being the first night they had slept in each others arms. Both were obviously utterly contented.

The sun was as high as it got this time of year, barely warming anything. The winter rays were throwing beautiful light through the trees, heavy with several weeks of snow showers. Icicles hung from most boughs and the wood was silent, except for their crunches under foot. That satisfying sound that makes one smile and want to step deep into pristine virginal drifts.

They were climbing slightly Bones noticed, and she could see the ridge that ran behind the cabin and circled up around them now. The cabin's chimney spewed wood smoke that drifted to the south, as she looked back. The view captivating her.

'Oh wow, beautiful,' she muttered, entranced. The whole scene of the mountains looked like a crystalline fantasy castle. Booth squeezed her hand smiling, as he eased her onwards.

'Isn't it? Gorgeous.'

Parker was racing on ahead, excited to get where they were heading. Booth stopped and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. 'You warm enough?'

'Yes, thank you. What have you got planned, Agent Booth?' she nuzzled his cheek, planting soft kisses on his nose, then his lips.

'I think it's time I explained some stuff,' he began, beginning to walk on again. 'Eleanor Booth was a strong independent woman, who came to this area just over a century ago. She set up camp just up here. There is a creek that is sourced from the mountain ridge and drains all down here to the lake. Where she built the cabin, but that was after she found gold, Bones. Not huge quantities but enough. Have you ever panned for gold?' he asked sweetly.

Bones face lit up and she said, 'No. Are we going to pan for gold?' She asked incredulously. Her eyes sparkling with delight, Booth nodded, overjoyed by her obvious excitement.

'Oh that's good. I'd like to teach you,' he said humbly, almost shyly, Bones thought.

'Oh. Lovely, Booth. Do you do this often?' She looped her arm with his, while they continued onwards.

'Not so much now. I did as a boy. It's a tradition you see. The Booth-y legacy. Parker does it every time we come up, weather permitting of course.'

'I understand.'

They walked on a little way, Bones could see Parker standing, smiling, by a bubbling brook which was almost frozen over, eccept with its depth and flow, several sections were still fluid.

'Wow, Parker. Panning for gold just like a true prospector. How amazing.' Bones went over and looked into the stream with him.

'Brilliant isn't, Bones? Come on, Dad! Panning trays?' He was almost jumping on the spot with his eagerness to get started.

Booth opened his backpack and handed a tray to Parker. The other to Bones with a sweet smile. She hunched up her shoulders, just as excited.

'Ok,' Booth said cutely. 'It's freezing, so not too long, Parker, ok?'

'Yes, Dad.' Parker got to work, obviously used to this. Booth squatted down beside the stream, smiling at Bones as she copied him. 'Ok, gloves off and scoop up some gravel from the bottom, Bones.'

She did as instructed. 'Now what?'

'Swirl it around tilting the tray a little, use the running water to get rid of the gravel and grit.'

She started to do it, Booth smiled at her following his every instruction to the letter. He loved how her brow wrinkled in concentration too.

'That's it, keep going, little more water. And swirl… Wow, Bones you're a natural,' he told her impressed.

'I've seen the movies,' she said cheekily. Booth huffed a chuckle, nodding. She kept on for a few minutes, then she saw something. Booth saw it too and waited for her reaction, looking into her features.

'Oh my goodness! Gold!' she exclaimed excitedly, seeing the flex of yellow taint the grit at the bottom on her tray. Booth smiled and nodded. Her expression of pure delight and astonishment, sent a ripple of gladness through him.

'There you go. You got it. Well done, Bones.' He got up and walked back to his backpack on a fallen tree. He set up a burner and poured some water into a small cup. He lit it, then came back to her. Bones was engrossed in her panning. Parker was explaining where the best spots were to pan for the precious metal.

'I had no idea, Booth. It's just laying here?'

'Haaa. it's gold _dust, _Bones. We've never found any nuggets like Eleanor did.'

'Yeah but still. It's _awesome_.' she grinned child like, using one of Parker's favourite adjectives sweetly. Parker giggled at her excitement, returning to his own section of the stream. 'So what do we do now?' Bones asked.

'Easy, we pop that into the water and boil it off. Come on, I'll show you.' Booth walked her back to the boiling water. He scrapped the tiny amount in. Bones watched the gold settle and the other bits rose to the surface. He adjusted the flame so the water boiled away slowly. Skimming off the waste as it rose.

'So clever. So, Eleanor did this for how long?' Bones asked, interested to hear.

'She lived up here beside the creek in a tent for a couple of years. Tough life, tough woman. When she found her fortune, she built the cabin. She married but never changed her name. Her husband carved the bed in the cabin as their wedding gift.' Bones listened intently, engrossed in Booth's family history. 'Hot chocolate?' he enquired pleasantly.

'Not yet, I want another go.' She pecked his lips and got right back to work. Booth watched her go, enamoured by her enthusiasm. He cleared some snow off the log, so he could sit down and watch the water boil away, while his son and Bones panned. He noted Bones getting more and more efficient at getting the sand out. A new skill was always easy for her to pick up, he mused.

Parker came over with his tiny amounts and placed them in another cup, separate from Bones'. 'Do you want a hot chocolate, Parker?' Booth asked kindly.

'Yes, thanks. Then I'll go for a _little _walk.' He winked at his dad, who smiled and rubbed his woolly hat on his head. Booth poured him a steaming cup of hot chocolate and handed it to him. Parker sat up on the tree with his father, watching Bones panning for her gold. The men glanced at each other and smiled warmly, seeing her concentrating so hard.

'She's hooked,' Parker whispered to his father, leaning into him a little.

'Yeah. Got the fever, that's for sure.' Parker finished his hot chocolate, handing the empty mug back to his father. 'See you in a while, Bones!' he called over to her, then wandered off through the trees.

'Oh. See you in a little while.' She looked a surprised, puzzled at his departure.

Booth walked over smiling, 'He's got to... you know what, Bones?'

'Oh right, when you gotta go, you gotta go. Hey look, Booth. I've managed to get rather a good quantity?'

'Yeah! Well done. You've got the gold fever, Bones. Are we going to have to drag you off the mountain?' he said sweetly. Bones stood and kissed his lips hard.

'Probably. Any hot chocolate left, I'm freezing?' she enquired cheerfully, her eyes sparkling as if full of diamonds.

'Sure, come and sit down.' Booth took her pan and scrapped the gold dust into her gently broiling cup. Bones jumped up onto the huge trunk and watched, as he poured her a mug of sweet beverage. She took a sip and he joined her on the log.

'I suppose this is Cherokee territory?' she stated, looking around.

'Yeah it is, they found the gold first.' Booth smiled warmly.

'Yes. You ok, Booth, you seem a little distracted?' she asked seeing him look a little odd.

'Yeah I'm good, Bones. Real good. Arh, look it's done.' Booth picked up the cup with no water now, just a small amount of hot gold dust in the bottom.

Bones started to explain a regurgitated fact to him, 'You know the Chinese used…' Booth kissed her to stop her from continuing. She wrapped her legs around his hips, as he stood in front of her.

'Oooo lovely. Thank you,' she oozed, stroking his jaw, delighted by his passionate kiss. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cloth sack, tied with a little piece of blue ribbon.

'This is mine,' he said softly. Bones put her mug down and watched as his fingers untied the ribbon, then carefully eased open the little bag. 'I told you it was a tradition, remember?' He smiled warmly, she flicked her eyes to his. His tone gentle and slightly nervous, Bones thought.

'Yeah?' she said simply, then gasped seeing inside the little sac. 'Oh, Booth! So _much_. You've been collecting for years obviously! Wooow,' she crooned, utterly impressed.

Booth handed her the little sac packed with gold dust, housing his collection since he was a boy. She pinched a small amount between her fingers and studied it. 'Parker has his own little bag too,' he told her, Bones nodded grinning.

'I think these Booth-y traditions are just _wonderful_. Such a lovely family history too. You're so lucky, Booth.' She sprinkled the gold back into the bag, looking up to him affectionately. He nodded a little.

'Yeah. I thought…' He picked up her gold dust and said gently, 'That you might like to join in with them.'

'Oh yes! Put it in with yours,' she urged, delighted to add to his haul. 'What do you do with it?' she asked, as he added it to the little bag carefully. Bones squeezed his hips tighter grinning madly. He took a breath, it condensed in the air between them, misting her features a little.

'The tradition goes...' He looked up, kissed her lips softly then said, 'You collect the dust, save it… Till, you find the one you love, and want to share the rest of your life with.' Bones eyes dilated, she froze, her smile drifting off with her exhale.

Booth's heart pounded and his hands trembled, he hoped she couldn't see how nervous he was. Then he continued, 'Then out of this, you create your wedding bands.' Booth waited for her to react. She didn't, but her eyes flicked around his and his features.

He continued carefully, 'I'm bewitched by you, Bones. I, I feel at home under your skin, we both felt that last night, didn't we?' Bones gave him a tiny nod, but didn't change her expression. Last night had been a revelation for her. She couldn't deny that.

He continued softly, 'I have no fear about us… You know all the contours of my mind. You know what I fear. The darkness inside me you've understood it, and cast it into light.' He slowly dropped down on both knees in the snow, looking up to her, terrified.

Bones took a breath, only just realising she wasn't breathing, and aware now what he was about to do. She swallowed slowly and her lips parted slightly, her eyes flicking between his.

'I _do _worship you, I adore you, _love _you with ever atom of me. My heart, body and soul are yours and will always be just yours. And… If you'll give me a chance, I _vow, _I will always be here for you.' Bones tilted her head, her tears springing unwittingly to her eyes. Her expression unreadable to him though.

'Will you grace me by standing by me, with me forever, and marry me?' His words hung around them in the still, silent wood.

Bones voice failed her, trembling with emotion, it cracked on her whispered reply, 'Nnno.'

Booth dropped his head slowly, his heart crushing. It was too much to ask of the fiercely independent woman, whose principles were solid and deep-seated. He knew this was all too soon. She had only just found out she was in love with him two days ago. He felt a fool, he felt devastated.

Bones slipped gracefully off the tree trunk and knelt in front of him slowly. He felt her warm elegant fingers under his stubbly jaw, urging him to lift his head to look at her. He rolled his head slightly not wanting to, his tears trickling down his cheeks.

'It's ok, Bones, I'm ok,' he said distraught. Bones could almost hear his heart shattering in to a million pieces. She pushed harder with her fingers upwards.

'Look at me, _please_,' she begged a little. He took and ragged breath, and slowly showed her his decimated face. 'You didn't let me finish.' He nodded a little, his apology, although he didn't need her excuses, or rational explanations. He just wanted to vanish into the woods.

'No, _question_…I've ever been asked…' she began, her voice stronger now, under control but softer, her tears trickling down her cheeks. 'Has been simpler for me to answer, Seeley...' She smiled wide, then kissed his lips, holding them to him gently. The heat of her lips seeped into him delightfully but confused him. She could see his brow wrinkle. She took her lips away to look into his sweetly confused rugged face.

'Yes, Seeley. It would be _my _privilege to marry you.'

It took a few seconds for her answer to sink into his fuddled mind, and another to mend his heart and yet another, to lift his soul. Bones waited patiently, seeing it all happening inside him, till his lips curled into a tentative smile.

'You're saying, yes?' Booth just had to check. Bones giggled, pushed him over into the snow, and straddled his waist fast, leant down and hovered over his lips.

'Yes, I'm saying, _yessss_,' she told him excitedly, her eyes flashing fire, love and heat into him. Booth growled long and deep, then rolled them quickly, so he was over her, smiling deliriously. She yelped, laughing at his sudden manoeuvre. Clouds of snow were thrown into the air, and the freezing cold forgotten instantly.

'Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou,' he mumbled against her lips.

'Kiss me.' Bones flicked a brow into her hair line, seductively. Booth growled again, it rumbled up from his chest making her chuckle, because it sounded so primal. He didn't waste any more time, delving in quickly, passionately. She reciprocated, snapping her legs around his hips and moaning wantonly through their fervent loving kiss.

'You said yes then?'

Bones broke their raunchy kiss and looked up to the returned Parker, who stood over them, with his hands on his hips, smiling hard. Bones beamed wide, Booth looked up to him too.

'Yes, I said yes,' Bones reached her hand out to him, he chuckled, took it, then she pulled him down into the family cuddle in the deep snow.

'_Awesome_.'

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Awww. Fluff and fluffiness, and more fluff. Merry Christmas, Seasons greetings and good will to all. If you enjoyed, please review, if sober. (wink) Till the next time… Lebxeb X


End file.
